My Personal Eden
by Lolo84
Summary: They were just kids themselves when they signed their rights away. Only she fought for them back, and he didn't. Almost nine years later—they meet again, and their son . . . doesn't seem that impressed. Family/Friendship/Drama/Humor
1. Preface- Ch 10

**Since so many peeps were having issues reading the PDF's, finding the blog etc. I've posted "Eden" back here in clusters! It's now complete! So if you weren't having issues, the full PDF is avail now! :-) Thanks for reading and *****legs humps* to Kimberly, Marita, and VC-Girl and *booby gropes* to AJasperforme for their pre-reading and beta love!**

* * *

**::Preface::**

**BPOV**

"We're doing the right thing, right?" My boyfriend, Edward Cullen, whispers from behind me—his voice is thick with emotions. "Bella, we're doing the right thing?"

More of my own tears fall as I nod and squeeze his fingers that are resting on my protruding stomach. I know, in theory, we are doing the right thing, but it doesn't make it any easier. "Yeah," I choke out. "This baby's gonna have such a good life with the Denali's. You liked them, remember?"

He nods, tightening his grip on me. "I don't get why _you_ have to move, though. Why we have to break up."

"Don't consider this a break up," I tell him, trying to get up but struggle a little. Edward sits up, grabbing my hand to help me.

"What should I consider this then?" he asks angrily, moving off the bed to start pacing. All I could do is lay my hand on my stomach, lean back against my headboard and watch him. "I'm losing my girlfriend; I'm giving up my son—"

"Son?" I smile. "You just know it's a boy, huh?" I tease him, trying to lighten up the gloominess in the air.

He looks sheepish but a little proud as well. "Yeah, and I named him."

I frown. I don't think I want to know. So I address his question, even though we've had this talk several times before. "They live in Gainesville, that's almost four hours away. It'll be easier if I stay close to them should I go into labor and all that, and me and my mom figured even though we have a few months, it would be better if I just get situated there instead of going back and forth." I look down, trying to compose myself. This is all sounding more and more naïve, even to my sixteen year old ears, as I hear the words coming out of my mouth. "Plus, Emmett's at school there, and we wanna move closer to him, too."

"But wasn't he moving back after he graduated?" he argued. "You said yourself he said he's moving back."

"You could always visit," I offer, but I know it's not going to happen.

My mom and his parents were as understanding as they could possibly be, giving our situation. But with neither of us coming from families with a great deal of money, or stability, giving our baby up for adoption sounded like the best thing to do. It is the best thing to do. Still—I can't help feeling like it's the end of me and Edward.

Suddenly, I feel a kick against my hand. A hard one. "Edward, hurry."

"What's wrong?" He jumps on the bed, hands roaming all over me.

"It kicked. Feel." I grab his hands, placing it on the side of my stomach. I smile when I feel another thump, and I watch with a teary smile as Edward's face splits with a grin.

"Wow. Is that how it always feels?"

"No." I shake my head. "She's normally not as strong."

"He," Edward corrects softly. "Definitely a he—Eden."

"Eden? Is that the name?"

He nods, and pulling up my shirt he bends down and kisses my belly. "You are gonna have such a good life, little guy. And one day, when we meet, your mommy and I are going to tell you all about how much we wished we had better for you. Don't be mad at us okay," he coos. "When you meet us again, don't be mad. We love you so much."

And we did. We were only sixteen, but had been together for three years and known each other almost all our lives. Edward was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first and only everything. We loved each other and we both knew we would love the hell out of this baby—but love isn't always enough.

We were doing what we thought we had to do, we were going to let our baby go with the knowledge of the great life ahead of him or her. We didn't think we were enough. I didn't think I was enough.

But life . . . life had other plans for me.

* * *

**::1::**

"Yo, Mom!"

Dutifully ignoring my _rude_ child, I cross my ankles over the other and continue shoving large spoonful's of cereal in my mouth—brand name Cinnamon Toast Crunch, mixed with store brand Cinnamon Squares.

"Mother!" he shouts now, and I continue to ignore him. That's how it's gonna work until he gets it right.

"Oh, mother of mine," he sings now, voice sweet and sarcastic.

Better than nothing.

"Yes, my sweet son?" I sing back.

"I can't find my shorts!"

"I'm really sorry to hear that!" I shout back, then snicker into my bowl. What good is having children if you can't mess with them?

"Mom." I could practically hear him huffing in annoyance from all the way down the hall. "Seriously, I need your help. I can't find my black shorts."

Black shorts? I'm caught off guard. "Which black shorts, honey?"

"Uh . . . the ones with the stripes on them?" He lets it hang in the air like a question and if my face could, I'm sure it would resemble a question mark as well. He doesn't _have_ black shorts with stripes on them. In fact, I really don't think he has black shorts at all.

Regardless, they—if they actually exist—can only be in a handful of places. Refusing to move from my spot on the couch, I call back out to him, "Did you check the closet?"

"Yeah! They're not there."

"Your dirty hamper?"

"Umm . . ." He pauses, and I know this to mean he hasn't looked there yet and is probably checking now. "Not there either."

"Well, did you check your dresser?"

"Of course, Mom." The eye roll, I hear it in his voice. "That's the first place I looked."

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants—did you check _all_ the drawers, or just the one that should only have your shorts in them? Your pajama drawer maybe?"

He's quiet for a minute before shouting, "Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

"I know!" I smile, damn near beaming.

The smile on my face falls completely, though, when he comes running down the hall from his room.

"Eden," I sigh. "For the love of all that is good with the grey hair I'm forming, what are you wearing?"

* * *

**::2::**

He looks down at his 'outfit' then back at me, confused. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

He has on an old pair of blue and yellow Sponge Bob pajama pants—which I'm pretty sure were in a bag set aside for me to donate. They're too small for him, and look like a pair of high waters. With it, he's wearing an orange shirt and to top off the ensemble, black flip flops. In his left hand, he has a pair of shorts, in the other a towel.

What's wrong with what he's wearing, he asks?

"Everything. Go change."

"But . . ."

"I don't wanna hear it. Change or you're not going to your little girlfriend's birthday party."

"Mom!" He looks shocked and disgusted all at once. "Gigi is _not_ my girlfriend. She's turning five. She's—she's a _child._"

"Oh." I raise my hands in defense, trying to maintain a straight face. "My bad . . . I didn't know eight and five were considered such a big age difference."

"I'm almost nine."

"Maybe she likes older men." I shrug, turning my attention back to the TV. "Now go change."

"Mother," he whines. "At 'after school' yesterday, Gigi said there's going to be painting and stuff. Like a paint party. And if I wear my good clothes and get 'em dirty, you're gonna get mad and then I'mmmmm," he feels the need to drag the word out for some reason, "gonna get in trouble. And last week you said, if I get in trouble, I won't be able to go laser tagging with Uncle Emmett and—"

"Jesus Christ, Eden," I snap. His voice is truly annoying as hell when he whines. "I read the invitation, thank you. And you won't get in trouble if you wear some of your _play_ clothes. There are plenty of worn t-shirts and shorts in that room you could wear and still make it seem like you have a home and a mother. 'Cause right now—" I wave my hands at his outfit "—no. You're skinny enough as is. People are going to come after me for neglect if I let you wear that."

"Alright, alright . . . I'll go change."

"Thanks." I nod my head to the things in his hands. "What's with the extra stuff?"

"The towel's for after we get out of the pool and these—" he lifts up the shorts in his hand "—are for after for me to change into."

How insightful of him. "Okay," I concede. "Good thinking, but how 'bout you put all that in a bag, mmhh?" He looks down at everything in his hands and nods in agreement, walking back to his room. "Oh, and, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Those shorts are navy blue—not black. And those aren't stripes, not really . . . it's called plaid."

"If you say so." He smiles tightly, walking off again while muttering under his breath about how much I watch too much Fashion Police.

What a smart ass.

* * *

**::3::**

"Eden's outfit, take two!" he shouts, strutting into the kitchen as if he's on a runway. He looks much, much better. He's wearing a green polo shirt, with the green and black plaid cargo shorts, paired with black chucks. It brings out the green in his eyes, and the refinement of the outfit makes his unruly brown hair look even more a hot mess but still.

"That—" I point to him with a smile "—is my son. Not the crazy little boy who was running around here a minute ago."

"I know, I know," he sighs smugly, brushing his shoulders off.

The side of my face lifts up in a grimace. "No more hanging out with your uncle."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding." Kinda. "Relax."

"Oh. Okay, well aren't you gonna go get ready?"

How quick the roles reverse. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I stare down at my own pajamas. "I'm not the one whose girlfriend is having a party. I'm just the chauffer, kiddo."

His face looks panicked. "But, you have to walk me in and all that."

"Yes, I'm aware. Walking you in, instead of dropping you by the curb like I want to, is going to take all of two minutes. I'm not changing for that."

I'm lying through my teeth, having had every intention of changing, but the promise of possible embarrassment is too much leverage to pass up.

Putting on my bargaining face, I level him with a stern stare. "You want me to change—you meet my terms."

* * *

**::4::**

I head to my room to shower, not bothering to be quick about it as it's not even noon and the party starts at one.

I change into as little as possible—jeans shorts and a red tank top—because it's scorching outside. I'm pretty sure the devil himself would be willing to give back a few souls for a cup of lemonade right now, that's how hot it is.

"Alright, little man. Ready?" I ask Eden when I walk back into the living room.

He jumps up from the couch immediately, grabbing his bag and Gigi's gift. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you're sure Gianna will like the gift you chose?"

I'm not versed on little girls—only having had the one boy. But to me, or at least what I think I know, most five-year old girls like dolls and shit. Dress up and make up. Not inflatable contraptions in the shape of sharks that float in the air.

"Yes, mom, I'm sure." His voice is impatient because this is probably the fifth time I've asked. Gianna's like his little best friend, kind of like a little sister with the way he's so protective of her—so I should trust his judgment. But I don't. He's still an eight year old boy, no matter how much he knows her. This is why I plan on sneaking a gift card into the gift pile when Eden's not looking. "Now, can we go, please? Everyone from 'after school' is going, meaning _Seth _too and he's gonna eat all the food."

I snicker behind my hands. "I'm sure they'll have enough food for everyone, sweetheart."

* * *

**::5::**

"Jesus," I grumble, after driving around aimlessly for a good ten minutes. Every time the GPS tells me to 'turn right in the next 100 ft', and I do, it immediately announces it's 'recalculating'.

"Mom, are you lost?" Eden looks over at me from the passenger seat.

"Yes." No need to lie to the boy, it's obvious we are.

"Maybe we should call and get directions?"

That would have been a great idea if I didn't leave the invitation at home, after pre-setting the address in the GPS.

We've been driving in circles and it's to the point I'm convinced we're going to find Narnia before we find this house.

"Sweetheart, I grew up in this town—I'll figure it out."

"Yeah, but didn't you say how much it's changed since you were little. Like a hundred years ago?"

"Watch it, wise guy," I warn him playfully. "It wasn't a hundred years ago. Just eight years, and things haven't changed _that_ much."

Okay, maybe they have.

When I decided, about six months ago, I'd had enough of the 'city'—I proposed to Eden we make our way back to where 'mommy grew up'. He was all for it, not having had that many friends in his school. That always broke my heart because for as funny and outgoing as he could be, Eden didn't tend to get a long all that well with kids; which is why I'm elated about his relationship with Gigi and the other kids in his after school program.

It doesn't have the stigma it once I was coming up, I was referred to as a 'latch key' kid. So I'm thankful for it everyday.

Anyway, we've been back two months now and roads I didn't even know existed when I was younger have all kinds of stores, buildings, and houses on them.

I continue to drive up and down the street the GPS swears the house is on, and just as I'm about to give up and crush my little boy's heart, I see a balloon peeking out from behind a tree.

"Wait a minute." I circle back around and pretty much drive straight for the balloon and realize there's a hidden driveway. "Score!" I exclaim when I drive through and find a long winding pathway and cars up ahead.

As we get closer to the actual house, my mouth almost falls open. The house is a decent size but it's the scenery I'm awed by. There's a lake off to the side—that almost looks swimmable. There are acres of land, which are covered in balloons of various colors; there doesn't seem to be a real theme going. I see a large treehouse peeking from the top of the actual roof of the house and what looks like a bounce house. It's magical looking, and has me a little excited—even though I'm an adult, supposedly—to see what the inside of the house and backyard looks like.

"Well . . . I was right about one thing." I look back at Eden.

"What's that, Mom?"

"This place looks surreal—therefore we _must_ be in Narnia."

I could see that he wants to roll his eyes, but wanting to keep them inside his head, he refrains.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" he shouts. "I can't wait for you to meet Seth's dad! He's really cool!"

* * *

**::6::**

He looks at me a little pointedly, causing me to put on the serious mom face. "Don't even think about, Eden."

"But . . ."

"No! Last time you tried to get me to 'meet your friend's dad' . . ." I shudder a little violently at the memory.

I'm not sure if his need to introduce me to all his friend's fathers is because of his desire to have them around, or if it's because he thinks I need a boyfriend. Either way, it's super embarrassing and annoying.

"What?" He gives me an innocent look. "I just think it would be nice for you to make some friends is all."

"Sweetie," I sigh, looking at him sincerely. I try and keep as honest a line of communication as possible with him. So I say, "While I truly appreciate you 'wanting me to make some friends', I don't know if you realize it makes your old mom feel a little pathetic at the blatant set ups."

"What's blatant mean?"

"Umm . . ." What _does_ blatant mean? "Blatant is when something's really, really obvious."

"Ah, okay." He nods. "Can we go in now?"

"Sure," I laugh, reaching in the back seat to get the birthday gift.

I'm sure my little confession/plea just went in one ear and out the other.

* * *

**::7::**

When I walk across to other side of the car and grab Eden's hand, he tugs on it a little, making me stop short.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not pathetic, Mom. And you're sure not _old_ you're like . . . a cool mom, ya know?"

He doesn't see it coming, before I grab him in a rib breaking hug and almost give myself a freaking hernia from lifting him—and his almost sixty pounds—in the air and twirling him around.

"Mom!" he shouts in panic, struggling to get out of my arms. "Sheesh." He runs his hands through his hair when I set him down. "Just because you're kinda cool—"

"Hey! Kinda!?" I pout in mock offense.

He smiles. "Okay, pretty cool." Then his face goes back to serious. "That doesn't mean you have to go all weird on me."

"I would prefer if you use the phrase 'having a lot of character' in reference to me from now on. Thank you kindly."

He sighs, it's a little dramatic sounding, but the smile on his face is back—so I know he's not _that_ embarrassed by me.

"Okay. Just because I love you and you're cool as far as moms go—doesn't mean you have to get all 'having lots of char-Mom!" He pulls his face away from the abrupt kiss I place on his cheek. "What's with ya, huh?"

"I love you too, kiddo," I beam. "And you're kinda cool, too."

"Well . . ." he waves his hand in front of him. "Of course."

I shake my head. I really have to stop letting him hang out with my brother so much.

* * *

**::8::**

As soon as I walk Eden around to the back, I immediately want to turn around and run out to my car.

There are about thirty kids or so running around. The colorful scheme of the balloons from outside are back here as well, only it looks like a circus clown exploded everywhere. It's chaos—somewhat organized chaos, but chaos all the same. I kind of feel like Eden might have been ripped off as far as fifth birthdays go compared to this madness.

All he got was a trip to the zoo with me, my mom, my brother and his then girlfriend.

"Wow this is a lot of stuff."

I look around at the bounce house, the games, the cotton candy machine—that I pray Eden doesn't have too much of because I don't need him running around my house like a possessed animal all night. There's a guy walking a pony back corner I see a very brave adult letting kids splatter paint all over a fake wall and her. There's a barbeque pit going, a slip and slide, and to my left I see behind the screened area of the lanai more kids swimming in the actual pool.

That's also where most of the adults seem to be—supervising the kids.

Crap! I didn't realize all of this was going on and requiring parent participation. That means I might get suckered into staying.

There goes my Saturday to catch up on cleaning and child-free grocery shopping.

* * *

**::9::**

I grab Eden's hand again, and pull him along inside. I have to introduce myself to an adult at some point, I guess. I squirm a little, though, pulling at the hem of my shorts.

Plenty of the moms seem to be dressed similar, some even in bathing suits, but for some reason I feel naked.

We stand there a couple of minutes, not sure what to do. Well, I'm not sure what to do—Eden, however, is trying desperately to rip his hands away and go play, but I'm holding on for dear life.

"Hi!" A little voice squeaks out. I whirl around then down at a little boy with the blondest hair and bluest eyes I've ever seen.

"Jazz!" Eden exclaims. "Mom, this is my friend Jazz."

I cock my head to the side a little, squinting my eyes at the familiar face. I can't place it but he looks like someone I might have gone to school with.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He sticks his hand out, bowing his head a little like the perfect southern gentleman.

I just wanna gobble him up.

"And nice to meet you, Jazz."

He smiles, showcasing his two front missing teeth, before beckoning to Eden that he has to show him 'the coolest thing ever'.

He looks up at me, as if to see if it's okay and I nod.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Have fun."

He runs off, laughing with his friend.

And then there was one.

* * *

**::10::**

I shift from foot to foot a little anxiously, feeling like I used to on the first day of school. I see some familiar faces and offer kind waves and smiles, but I don't see anyone I was particularly close to. No one I have the sudden urge to rush over and catch up on the last nine years or so of our lives.

The faces I see—much like me a minute ago—have little hands attached to them. The ones who don't, their heads and eyes are roaming around to make sure their mini-me's aren't wreaking havoc on anything.

I suppose we have that much to discuss, at least, but my feet refuse to move.

The sound of Eden's laugh has me smiling on my own and looking over to see him and his new friend 'Jazz' talking to a young girl, who's bent down talking to them. When she stands up, unblocking some of Eden's view, he notices me and with a wide smile, he waves me over.

"Mom! Come meet 'Jazz's mom!"

I grin and make my way over to him at the same time the girl they were talking to stands at full height.

I audibly gulp when I see it's not just 'any girl' it's a girl I went to school with. Hung out with. Told almost everything to. A girl that, once upon a time, was my best friend.

"Alice," I whisper, causing her to look up at me wide-eyed and mouth gaping.

"Yeah," Eden beams, "that's her name. How do you now Mrs. Alice, Mom?"

I look down at him as my throat threatens to close up. I can't find the words to tell him this is his aunt.


	2. Ch 11- 20

**If ya didn't check the first chap ... I explained in the A/N that I've reposted this in clusters for those who were having trouble viewing it on the blog... :-)**

* * *

**::11::**

"Umm …"

"Uh …"

Both Alice and I stammer, not sure what to say. She's looking back and forth between Eden and me rapidly, like she's watching a tennis match and I can see recognition of some sort quickly dawning across her face.

"We went to school together, sweetie," I offer quickly as an explanation, dying a little inside when I see Alice's face fall.

I want to be mad at her, a part of me still is, still feels abandoned. But seeing her little one, who's not much younger than Eden, shows me a lot of shit must have been going on when I reached out to her—to all of them. And regardless of my somewhat hurt, I never want to be the person to inflict pain on someone. I've never had it in me.

"Oh, okay." Eden shrugs, clearly not caring to push the subject further. "Can I go paint with Jazz now?"

"Knock yourself out, kiddo." I smile at him. "Just please don't get any of it in your hair."

They both dash away from us, with both me and Alice yelling for them not to run. We giggle at that but then stop short, kind of sizing the other up.

"You look good," she offers.

I answer with a somewhat flat, "Thanks."

"Cute kid."

"Yours too."

"Is he . . ."

"Yup!"

"Yours?"

"Remember Jasper Hale?"

"How could I forget?"

Silence.

When it's clear neither of us know what the hell to say to the other, I finally speak up in an attempt to make a run for it. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Al."

"No, Bella wait. Please don't go."

Her pleading voice stops me in my tracks and I force myself to turn around and look at her. "Alice."

"I missed you, B."

Ah, hell.

I bend down a little and throw my arms around her shoulders as hers come around my waist in a vice grip.

* * *

**::12::**

"How old is he?" I ask Alice, settling into a patio chair next to her.

"Jasper Jr. is almost seven."

"Oh, so that means you had him . . ."

"Right after I graduated," she confirms. "Being pregnant made for an interesting senior year. Let me tell ya."

"That's how I felt about sophomore year," I snort.

"I thought about you a lot, you know?"

My eyebrows knit together, but I don't offer a response. I suppose I can go the nice route and tell her how often I thought about her as well, or the spiteful route and remind her she had a funny way of showing it, but I choose neither. Not wanting to dwell on the past one way or another.

"So how's Jasper?" I engage. "I can't believe he lets you call that one 'Jazz'. He always hated that nickname."

"Oh, he doesn't." She scoffs a little bitterly. "I suppose though, he would have to be around for him to veto any nicknames."

I frown. "He's not in the picture?"

Rolling her eyes, and looking over at her son a little sadly—she explains how Jasper was very much a part of her and their son's life in the beginning. But after a couple years, it was clear he resented being tied down. "One day out of the blue, he decides he needs to _live his life_," she sneers. I cringe, realizing our stories, to an extent, have one similarity. "I threw his ass out and told him he doesn't get to be a part-time dad. He got locked up for dealing weed out of the 7-11 last year." She chuckles. "What an idiot."

"So where is he now?"

"Jail still. Not sure what he's doing in there to piss people off, but his time keeps getting extended."

"That's terrible."

"Jazz doesn't notice. At least I don't think so. My family and his dad's family are very much involved. So he's good, for now. You should see Rosalie with him." She smiles, face full of mirth.

I splutter out a laugh. "The Rosalie Hale who hated us in high school, that Rosalie?"

"The one and only. I mean she is his aunt after all, so . . ."

I purse my lips, fighting off the 'must be nice' my mouth is dying to spit out.

* * *

**::13::**

"So tell me about him," she urges, nodding her head in the direction of the boys.

I smile when I notice Eden helping a little girl fix the smock hanging off her shoulders.

"He's amazing," I gush. "A major smart ass, but a really good kid for the most part. I mean, with our rough start—well, my rough start with him—I got pretty lucky."

"A smart ass, huh? I wonder where he got that from."

I laugh. "I wasn't really a smart ass, so much that I just talked back."

"Yeah . . . okay."

"You're talking," I retort in challenge. "Esme used to pop you on the mouth all the time when we were younger."

She snickers. "True. Poor kid gets it from both sides it seems."

I laugh softly, one side of my face lifts up in a small smile.

We fall into a bit of a comfortable silence after that, watching as the kids of the party run around like Tasmanian devils, before Alice speaks up again.

"It was really nice of you to bring him here today. I can't imagine what guts that took."

I look over at her with confusion written in my features. "Guts?" I tease. "Yeah, I guess braving a five year old's birthday party does take some hutzpah."

"Yeah, but Gianna's not just any five year old."

"I don't get it."

"Did you read the invitation? You do realize where you are, right?" I shake my head slowly. I have no clue what she's trying to get me to understand. "Hold on a second," she tells me firmly, rushing inside.

When she comes out a minute or so later, she hands me something. "Here."

Flipping the crown shaped invitation over in my hands, I look at her face. "Yeah, Eden's invitation didn't look like this."

"Oh." She frowns. "I guess we did different ones for boys and girls. But still . . ." She reaches over and opens it for me. "Read."

**_You are formally invited to celebrate  
with Princess Gianna on her fifth birthday  
at the Cullen Castle, on_**

I stop reading, and my eyes and neck snap over to face Alice. "Cullen?"

"Yeah. Gianna is Edward's daughter."

* * *

**::14::**

"Shit!" I shout, jumping up from my seat and ignoring some of the scathing looks the mothers in the vicinity throw my way. "Sorry, sorry," I mumble to them, quickly making my way outside. Alice is hot on my heels.

"Wait, where are you going?"

I continue walking towards Eden, doing my best to compose myself, but she grabs my arms and forcefully turns me around.

"What's going on?"

"Alice," I hiss. "This, all of this, is just too much. Even for me. I'm getting Eden, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

Too many reasons to pick just one. "Al, even for a smart and strong kid—I can't thrust a cousin, an aunt, a sister and a dad on Eden at once. That's just . . ." I bring my hand to my forehead and shake my head so quickly, I get dizzy. "The family reunion will have to wait. I can't do that to him, not like this. He deserves so much more than this."

"No, but this is like a cool and casual place you know. No pressure."

I chuckle at her ridiculous reasoning, but let her know I don't agree and continue making my way toward the kids.

My heart lurches in my throat when Eden and the littler girl he was helping earlier turn to look at me. And I hear Alice gasp as well. Side by side, there's no denying the resemblance. Even with the little girl's reddish hair not being near the shade of Eden's brown, the green in their eyes is the same unique hue. The shape of their face, the cut of their chins, their ears . . . all of it. Jesus, I wonder what the adults in their aftercare program have thought. After care! Fuck! Eden's been hanging out and befriending his little sister for almost two months now. Can this world get any smaller?

Before I can make it to them and grab my child and make a run for it, the little girl—who has to be one of the cutest little girls I've ever seen—drops all her things and makes a bee line, looking right behind me.

"Daddy!"

_Fuck!_

* * *

**::15::**

My feet feel like cement when I hear his voice and chuckle coming from behind me. It's the same voice, only deeper, but I would recognize it anywhere.

"Sorry I took so long, pumpkin. Grandma and Grandpa took forever!"

"That's 'cause they are oldies, Daddy!"

I snicker because it's clear this little girl is a smart ass like my child. But this only draws attention to me.

"Ali . . . who's your friend?"

Before she can answer her brother, I do the worst thing I could possibly do for one who's not a fan of causing a scene. I rush to Eden's side and briskly tell him we gotta go.

"What? Why? Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all, sweetie."

"Then, why—"

"Please don't argue with me right now!" I grab his hand, pulling him along.

"Well, lemme tell Gigi I'm leaving."

"You'll see her at school Monday, now let's go."

He grumbles out a 'fine', but that doesn't stop him from dragging his feet. So in my attempt to force his little ass along with me, and look down at him to tell him to behave I, of course, collide with someone—sending us both toppling to the ground.

I know right away it's Edward but the saving grace of the situation is that Gianna falls on top of him and her giggling momentarily distracts him long enough for me and Eden to jump up and make a run for it. Bless his little soul, he doesn't know what's gotten me so panicked but in that moment, it's clear he's appeasing me and playing along.

Our luck runs out, though, when the traitor that is Alice calls out to me—by name—not to leave.

I continue walking quickly out of the house and Eden and I practically jump into the car, with me shouting at him to buckle his seat belt like we're being gunned down.

The key's in the ignition, my foot is on the break, and my hand is on the gear shift when I hear the loud sound of someone slamming their hand down on the trunk of the car.

When I look up and at the rearview mirror, I'm not shocked to see Edward's reflection looking like he would murder me where I stood if he could.

* * *

**::16::**

"Mom?" Eden looks at me a little panicked and angry at the same time. "Who's that?"

I sigh, not wanting to lie to him, but not ready to dump the truth on him either. "Stay in the car and lock the door."

"But …"

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

The second I climb out of the car and shut the door, Edward charges towards me, but I fling my hand up to stop him from approaching further. "Relax, maniac."

"That's him, isn't it? That's Eden."

"Yes, it is." I nod. "And if you don't calm down, you're gonna scare him. Now take a step back."

He listens and takes several steps away from the car—eyes trained on the window but I try and block his path.

"I want to meet him."

"And you will," I reply gently. "But not right now. Not until he's ready."

I see his anger visibly deflating by way of his shoulders slumping and the sound of him releasing a long breath. I can tell he wants to push the subject further, but thankfully he doesn't.

He wants to know his son. I know this for a fact, and I want Eden to know him as well—but until he expresses he's ready, I'm not forcing the subject on him.

"How is he?"

"He's a good kid," I reassure him. "Smart and a smartass." We both chuckle. "And you'll love him … but—"

"I know, I know ... I won't pressure."

"Thank you."

"And what about you?" He smiles softly. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know," I sing, rocking back on my feet a little. "Running into my son's family, who I haven't spoken to in oh … a few years, is just—" I wave my hands in the air "—not making me feel anxious at all."

"We're your family too, Bella."

And on that note. "Well, I should . . ." I nod my head to the car.

"Will you call me?"

"Umm."

"For whenever he's ready."

"Of course."

Not having his phone on him, and me not wanting to reach into the car to get mine, in order to avoid the barrage of questions from Eden, Edward asks me to wait as he runs inside the house.

When he returns, he has his phone and a piece of paper in hand as well.

"Here's my number." He hands me the piece of paper. "I think I should call yours now so you can have it, but just in case it doesn't come up for any reason, you have it old school style as well."

I smile and slide it into my back pocket. "I'll make sure to save it."

"You look really good by the way."

Instinctually, my reaction is to appraise him as well. His hair is closer to brown than the fiery red I remember. His eyes are still a deep green. Shoulders still broad. Waist slim. Feet big.

His throat clearing makes me snap my head back up to look at him.

"Right. Umm ... thanks. You look good, too!"

He smiles and nods, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I really want to hug you, but …" he juts his chin to the car. When I look behind me, I see Eden snapping his head in the other direction as if he wasn't just caught looking.

"Okay, now I really gotta go!"

We bid each other a quick farewell and I quickly climb into the car, hoping if I start talking about random things Eden won't question me.

The plan is weak and he pounces as soon as he can.

"Mom, who was that tool you were talking to?"

"Hey!" I snap at him. "I don't want you calling _anyone, _let alone an adult, names, do you hear me?" I scold him.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbles.

"And plus . . ." I can't believe I'm about to do this. "That guy wasn't a tool." Just rip the band aid off, Bella. "He's … uh … he's actually ... that was your dad."

* * *

**::17::**

**EPOV**

As I watch Bella and Eden drive away, it takes everything in me not to break into a sprint and chase after them. I feel like a knife is digging into my stomach and in my heart as I sit at the end of the driveway and watch Bella walk away from my life—again.

Only last time, she was my pregnant sixteen year old girlfriend and I didn't have a choice. This time I did.

"What the fuck am I doing?"

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" My sentiments exactly. "You let her go! What the hell?"

"Alice," I hiss. "What did you want me to do? Tie her down?"

"If that's what it took to get her to stay? Yes!"

"Because it's that simple, right?" I snap. Then we both sigh.

"He looks just like you."

I smile at that. "Yeah?" I, unfortunately, didn't get a good look at his face. I've seen pictures, of course, but . . . "All I saw was crazy brown hair."

"He's a good mix of Bella, but yeah. And like Gigi, too."

I chuckle at the mention of my little hellion. But then something dawns on me. "Did you know?" I accuse, giving Alice a stern look. She always has a way of knowing things and I'm wondering if this is as much a surprise to her as it is me. "You basically wrote out the invitations for me, did you know he was coming?"

She shakes her head. "We only got the first names then had the teachers stick it in their backpacks. Rose and I split the list. And even if I did, I wouldn't have magically assumed." Her tone is defensive and I get it. We've met an Eden once, he was an older guy but still it showed me I wasn't as original as I thought.

"Sorry."

She shrugs off my apology. "We've both fucked up and can't do it again. So what's the plan . . . what are you going to do differently this time?"

I stare back at the empty driveway letting memories of the past few years overtake me. There were days—the first two years in fact—where I had to fight with myself just to get out of bed. I lost the only thing that mattered to me and didn't know how to survive it. Eventually I tried to move past the pain, tried to move on. I even got an amazing daughter out of the deal, so I can't bring myself to regret all of my past decisions. But there wasn't and still isn't a day that goes by that _something_ doesn't make me think about Bella and our son. I often wondered if things would have been different if we stood up for ourselves more. Fought to keep what we had.

I shake my head to clear out the 'what ifs'—it's not time for that because I can't go back. But this time around, things will be different and I'm going to do what I should have done then.

"I'm going to fight for them."

* * *

**::18::**

**BPOV**

A week after the party—in which I've labeled 'Daddy Gate'—I can't help but glare at Eden as he sits at the breakfast table happily slathering his waffles with peanut butter and syrup.

You would think I didn't drop an atomic bomb worth of news on him last week the way he's gone about. To him, it's like it never happened, while I've been practically crawling out of my skin to find out what he thinks about it all. Because when I told him the guy by the car was his dad, Eden's answer was. 'Oh.' Then after a bit of silence, he asked if I could take him swimming since we left the party early.

When I tried to bring it up the next day, he shrugged it off, making it clear he didn't want to talk about it. However, he's chatted happily to me, a few times during the week, that Gianna told him she liked her gifts. It makes me wonder if he's made the connection she's his little sister. He probably did because my kid is a smart one.

He gets it from his momma, you know!

Anyway, with the pull and tug of not wanting to push him into talking about it versus refusing to allow him to sweep it under the rug, I've called in reinforcements.

"When you're done eating your creation, you need to go clean up. Your Uncle Emmett should be here soon."

"Sweet!" He jumps up.

"Not so fast." I point to the table. "Plate." Then I point behind me. "Sink."

He nods and rushes over to bring his plate to the sink before making a mad dash down the hall. Then, surprising the ever loving shit out of me—he runs back in, puts the peanut butter away as well as the syrup, wipes down the area he was just eating at and runs back out.

I smile after him. It's the little things that make my day.

* * *

**::19::**

When the doorbell rings almost twenty minutes later, Eden goes tearing past me shouting, "I got it!"

"Slow your roll, little boy." I grab the neck of his shirt to pull him back, almost choking him in the process. "I got it."

He still follows behind me, almost knocking me over when I open the door and my brother is standing behind it.

"Uncle Em!"

"Eden!" He shouts back, picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Hey, sis." He pops a kiss on my cheek while trying to subtly judge how I'm holding up. In response, I cross my eyes and loll my tongue out the side of my mouth. He snorts and sets Eden down. "Charming."

"Go finish getting dressed, sweetie," I address Eden. "Me and your uncle have some boring things to talk about." Nothing can clear a room quicker than those words, I tell you.

As soon as he's out of sight, my big brother pulls me into his arms. I love him. "How are you? Honestly?"

"I'm actually okay." I squeeze his middle a little. "I'm more worried about that one."

He scoffs. "I could have sworn I said _honestly._"

"Emmett," I warn.

"Alright," he sighs and releases his hold on me. "We'll get back to you later on, I guess."

"Thanks." I'll talk when I figure out how I'm truly feeling, because right now I don't know. I can't even begin to process any of this until I know how my kid feels. "So anyway, can you just talk to him? I know he'll open up to you." Eden's pretty good at telling me how he feels about things. Too good in fact, because he's honest to a fault. But with this, he's holding back and I don't know why.

Emmett nods. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yo, mom!"

I give Emmett an annoyed look. "That's your fault, you know." Then turning around, I cross my arms and stare my son down.

"Oops." He giggles. "Sorry. I mean—"

"Yeah, yeah. What's up?"

"Can I wear my new hat?"

I have no idea why he's asking me, but okay. I shrug. "Sure." Then I look back at Emmett. "Did you eat before you drove down?" Tampa's only an hour or so away, but that's more than enough time for food to dissolve and hunger to take back over.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks. Ready, bud?"

Eden nods, then wraps an arm around me. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone, Mom." His voice is a little teasing but I drape an arm over his shoulder and give him a sincere squeeze.

"Impossible not to, kiddo."

* * *

**::20::**

**Eden POV**

"So where are we going, Uncle Em?" I ask him, after he helps me climb into his truck. It's huge, kinda like him. Which is good because he would probably feel really cramped in a small car—he'd probably look pretty stupid, too.

"I was thinking the skate park."

I bug my eyes out and look around the car to make sure no one heard him. "For serious?"

"Totally. But your mom doesn't know."

Well of course not. She would die, literally. That's what she told me. That watching me on a bike and skateboards and all that kills her. What a nut. But she's my mom so she can say stuff like that and not be crazy. "Uncle, Em." I look at him like he's insane. "Mom is going to be mad when I tell her this."

Now he's looking at me like I'm the weird one. "Why would you tell your mom?"

I sigh and shake my head. Must I explain everything? "When I get home," I speak slowly. "Mom is gonna ask me what we did." I mean, 'duh'.

"And you're going to tell her I took you to the skate park?"

"Well, yeah." Of course. "Unless you're taking me somewhere else."

"No, I'm taking you there. She just doesn't have to know."

I gasp in horror. "Are you saying for me to _lie_ to mom?" This is an outrage. Does he not see how serious this is? "I can't lie to mom." I shake my head over and over. "No way. I'll get in trouble."

He laughs. "How will you get in trouble if she doesn't find out?"

"Oh, she'll find out." I give him a stern look and put my hand on his shoulder. This is no joke what I'm about to tell him. He needs to know. "Trust me, Uncle Em. She _always_ finds out."


	3. Ch 21-30

**::21::**

**Eden POV**

We end up not going to the skate park, thank God, because my mom gets pretty scary when she's mad. No one should have to go through that.

"You sure this is okay?" I look at my uncle while the guy helps us get our paintballing gear in order. "You know she doesn't like me playing with guns and stuff like that."

He rolls his eyes. "Your mom needs to let you be a kid, dude. She's too tough on you."

"Hey!" I stare at him with angry eyes—he better not be teasing her. "She's tough 'cause she loves me. She says so!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Both of his really big hands go up. "She loves you more than anything, you know that right?"

"Of course." Again—duh. "I'm her MIP!"

"MIP?"

"Yeah . . . you know, 'Most Important Person'."

"Ah, got it! But don't worry. These guns aren't real, not really. Think like when we go play laser tag—those aren't real and she's cool with that."

"Oh." Well when he puts it that way.

**E**  
**D**  
**E**  
**N**

After uncle Emmett calms down, paintballing ends up being a blast. I thought he was going to kill the guy who gave me the impacted gun or whatever they called it. High impact? Whatever. It got pretty crazy there for a second. "We gotta bring mom one day. I wonder if she'd let me bring Jazz."

"Jazz is one of your friends from school?"

I shake my head yes and no. "He's smaller than me and in another class. But we hang out at 'After School'."

"Cool. Do you have other friends?"

I smile wide. "I do, Uncle Em. And it's so cool." I didn't have much friends in my old school. But that's okay 'cause they're the lame ones, not me. I'm freaking awesome. I know this because my mom tells me all the time, and she's no liar.

"That's nice, squirt." He ruffles my hair a little bit and I scowl.

"Dude, watch the hair." I knew I should have kept my hat on.

"You need a haircut."

I shrug. "Mom says I can let it grow a little bit. Hey," I poke him with an elbow. "You think you can help me talk her into letting me get a mohawk like the one you used to have?"

"Not a chance in hell," he laughs. "She almost disowned me—I'd hate for her to have to do the same to you."

I nod my head sadly. That would be a very a sad thing, indeed. "Maybe one day."

"Yeah, maybe." Then he clears his throat and sets his burger down. The paintball place had a little cafeteria thing inside so that's where we're eating. But seeing my uncle set food—a burger of all things—down makes me worry.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to talk, kid."

Uh oh. "Am I in trouble? I swear I didn't mean to shoot that kid in his eye."

"No," he chuckles. "You're not in trouble. Umm . . . your mom told me about running into your dad last weekend."

I knew he was gonna bring that up at some point. "Oh yeah … that guy."

* * *

**::22::**

"So what did you think of him?"

I shrug. "I don't like him." Plain and simple.

"Wanna tell me why?"

I purse my lips 'cause no, I don't wanna tell him why. He'll tell my mom and I can't have that. It'll make her feel bad.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Nope."

"It's not too cool to decide you don't like someone when you haven't even talked to them."

Way to make a kid feel bad. Jeez.

"Okay, fine," I grumble. "It's not that I don't like him. It's just …" I scrunch up my nose. "Promise not to tell Mom?"

"Depends on what you tell me."

I guess that's fair. I like talking to my uncle 'cause he doesn't treat me like a kid or lie to me. So I decide to tell him. He told me once—one time when I made my mom upset—he doesn't like it when she cries. So I know my secret will be safe with him. "He makes her sad. Like Marcus did."

He looks at me and tilts his head to the side, making that face that makes his forehead crinkle. "Did she tell you that?"

"Didn't have to—I see things."

"What things?"

"You can't tell her," I panic. "Promise me."

"I got your back." He nods.

"She has a box in her room of pictures and stuff. Of him and . . ." I look down. "And his letters. She said I can look through it whenever I want, but I don't want to. Whatever's in there makes her cry."

"You've seen her cry?"

I nod. "Yeah. But she doesn't know. And you have to swear not to tell her, because I only catch her at night and that's because she thinks I'm asleep. But sometimes after I think she's sleeping, I try and sneak to the kitchen and get snacks. That's when I'll hear her and if she finds out about me sneaking the snacks …" I shudder. I don't even want to think about what she'll do to me. I still haven't gotten my TV back from the time I hid that plate of horrendous broccoli and it turned gross like a science project. "You can't tell her!"

* * *

**::23::**

**BPOV**

The first few hours of Eden being out are heaven. I scrub the house down. Do some laundry. Spend extra long at the grocery store because I'm not trying to run in and out to avoid being asked to buy him something. I catch up on some reading and even walk around the house naked for a few minutes. All because I can.

But once all that's done and I snuggle on the couch to watch a movie and the house is too quiet, I miss him something horribly.

"I'm lame."

It's been a long time since I had any girlfriends to call up and see what they're doing. Almost six years to be exact. Those were some of the worst and best times of my life.

When I first gave Eden away—I lost my mind. I went buckwild, was at the club every night, and pretty much made a subconscious decision to live my life by destroying it.

I knew giving him up was going to be hard, but I never imagined how hard. And though at times I prayed for him back, I never realized how much harder that was going to be to get that wish granted.

I'll never forget the day our social worker from the adoption agency called us. Apparently, the Denali's—well Mr. Denali—wasn't as great of a guy as I thought. And though I never got the full details of the things he did to his wife, I could never be more admirable of a woman than I was—and still am—of her.

She made a decision, one I could relate to, to give her son—our son—a better life when she couldn't. I thought it was a cruel joke at first, life mocking me and toying with my happiness. So Eden and I had a rough start—I was almost scared to get too close, attached. That changed the minute he reached out for me one day and called me 'Momma'. I hadn't been acting like one, but somehow he knew, and that's the day I truly became a mom to him. It took us a while, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without my mom, but I think we're at a pretty damn good spot.

Damn, that reminds me, I have to call her—she's gonna flip her shit when I tell her who I ran into. I cringe. She'll probably start telling me it was kismet and crap like that.

I purse my lips. Never mind, that call's gonna have to wait.

* * *

**::24::**

When I hear Emmett—and the bass from his car—pulling into our driveway, I rip the blanket off my legs and run to the door. I almost rip it off its hinges opening it so quickly.

"Hey, guys!"

Eden strolls up to the door, casually wrapping his arms around my waist. "Hey, Mom. Did you miss me?"

I scoff. "Why would I do that? I had a quiet house to myself all day. Sure you don't wanna move in with your uncle?"

"Hey!"

"Kidding," I laugh, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Tell me about your day."

"We had so much fun." He beams, pulling me to the couch. "We went paintballing and I totally pegged this kid in the eye. Don't worry—it was an accident."

Still, I look up at my brother slowly, and raise an eyebrow. "Paintballing?" I grit through my teeth.

"They were low impact, Bella, relax."

"Yeah, Mom, it's okay. They weren't impacted. Oh, but they almost were when the guy tried giving me the normal kind. Don't worry, Uncle Emmett almost kicked his ass."

"Eden," I scold.

"What? What did I say?"

He doesn't even realize it. Lost cause. "Go ahead."

"Yeah . . . so we went paintballing and we totally gotta go again. I think you'll like it." I won't. "Then we had burgers at the little food place they have inside. After that, we went to the movies and we had hot dogs and nachos. Then we went to the arcade and I got mad because I wasn't allowed to ride the bumper cars myself—but then I got to play a lot of games and I won you this." He hands me a gaudy fake looking necklace. "And then on the way home, we stopped for ice cream and I had a pretzel so don't worry, I'm not hungry."

I blink at him a few times to catch up to everything he said. "Sounds like a fun day." Then I put my necklace on.

"Do you like it?"

"Love it! Is it real?"

He lets out a breath and shakes his head slowly. "I got it from the arcade," he answers me wryly. "Of course it's not."

Smartass. "Ah, yes … true. Well, thank you." I open my arms in request for a hug. He complies without protest. "And I'm glad your uncle fed you. Now go take a shower—you smell and feel like you've been rolling around in dirt."

He chuckles. "That's 'cause I was."

I don't even want to know.

* * *

**::25::**

As soon as I hear the shower running, and send a silent prayer to God that Eden is actually under the water, I turn to Emmett.

"So?"

"Bella …"

"I get it," I tell him when I take note of his hesitance. "I'm not asking you to break the little guy's trust. You have your . . . thing, and I don't wanna come in between that. But you gotta give me something. I'm at a loss here."

"What can I say?" He lets out a loud breath. "You have a good kid."

Duh. "Okay?"

"And hurting you or your feelings is the last thing he ever wants to do."

I stare at him, unblinking. "What do I have anything do with it?"

"Not just you, but Marcus, and Edward, too . . . he thinks—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." My hands flail in the air to stop him. "What the hell does M—" I can't even say my ex's name. "What does 'he who shall not be mentioned' have to do with it?"

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe that was a stupid question." I sigh. "What did he say about him?"

"Well, he sure as hell doesn't miss him."

"Good." I nod, 'cause if he did, I would have to track his ass down for breaking my little boy's heart. He shattered mine but I was okay with that, he was more a means to my son's happiness. But the hurt he caused Eden by leaving though, I'm sure scarred him. Just like Jasper needed to _live _his life. Marcus decided the package deal of me and a kid didn't suit him. Which is something he should have thought about before making a billion promises to said kid. That's when it dawns on me. "He thinks Edward's going to bail, too—doesn't he?"

"Worse." He cringes. "He doesn't want him to hurt you."

My lip starts quivering. "Fuck, I'm a failure."

"Now, now." Emmett pulls me into his arms. "I knew you were going to say that shit. That's why I didn't wanna tell you. You're not a failure."

"Like hell I'm not. You just told me my son doesn't want his dad in his life 'cause he's scared it would hurt _me._ It's my job to worry about what's best for him. Not the other way around. Oh, God," I groan. "All this time, all these times. Years wasted, Em. Years. I thought . . . I don't know what I thought. But never in a million years did I think I was the reason."

"I think you're taking it too literal. I'm sure it's more than that … and—"

"Hey, Mom. What's wrong?" I practically jump out of my skin at the sound of Eden creeping up behind us. That was too quick, I'll have to inspect that he took a proper shower later.

Trying my best to swat away my tears, I give him a small smile. "Nothing, sweetie."

He looks at his uncle accusingly. "Did you make her cry?"

"Sorry, little dude," Emmett says to him, but even I can hear the false sincerity lacing his tone. "I told her about you getting a mohawk and she's devastated."

Eden lets out a dramatic sigh before coming over to me and wrapping his small arms around my waist. "Jeez, I don't _need_ the mohawk, ya know. I don't have to get it if it makes you that upset."

I let out a watery giggle. "I love you."

He beams. "Love you more."

And just like that, my heart cracks a little. My fear, my worst nightmare, is that in this moment and with Emmett spilling the beans—he might be right.

* * *

**::26::**

Sensing a breakdown looming, Emmett asks if he can stay the night. While Eden cheers, I send my big brother a look of gratitude. If for example, I become a snotty, sobbing, depressed mess in the middle of the night, at the same time Eden might be in need of something—it's good to have back up around.

That night, I don't sleep. I don't even think I try.

I keep a box of 'memories' in my closet. Pictures, letters, trinkets of my time with Edward. Things that involve just he and I, and things that concern Eden.

I've opened it up to Eden—left an open invitation in fact—that he could look through it and ask me about his father at any time, but he's always showed indifference. Now, knowing why , or at least part of the reason, breaks my heart. For both of them.

I look through the contents over and over trying to think of my next step. I have to be the one to make it this time.

It's not up to Edward—not really. He did his part, to a degree. I don't know that it was enough, but it was something. And following Eden's lead, his will, we did nothing with it. I see now that was my fault. Leaving a decision like that in a five year old's hands. I thought I was doing the right thing by not pressuring, not pushing the issue. Maybe I should have.

When my hand gets to the last picture Edward and I ever took together, tears form at my eyes. It's the two of us at school, sitting on a bench with his hand on my protruding stomach. It was a week before I moved and the film didn't get developed until afterward. I wrote on the back, I wanted to send it to him—but something stopped me.

I flip it over to see my old handwriting, it's changed so much in nine years. I've changed so much.

But one thing remains the same.

The script on the back.

'I love you'

I did. I still do. And even my son knows it.

* * *

**::27::**

The sound of my cell phone blaring next to my head wakes me up the next morning. My eyes are puffy and swollen shut from a pretty gnarly crying session the night before. So I don't bother trying to open them before answering.

Of course, though, life has one hell of a sense of humor.

Unable to form a coherent word, I grunt out a noise into the phone.

_"Bella?"_

My eyes quickly pry themselves open as I let out a squeak.

_"Hi . . . it's Edward—Edward Cullen." _I know. I let out another random sleepy noise. _"Sorry, I didn't even think about how you're probably still sleeping. It's not even nine, but I've been up since six. Gigi's a little bit of an insomniac, and since it's just me and her, she wakes me up complaining she's bored." _He chuckles and I laugh myself, at the adoring tone in his voice about her. I want to be hurt, jealous for my kid, but I can't. _"So . . . yeah, sorry. I can call you back. I mean . . . if that's okay—that is. Can I call you back? Is it okay that I called? I mean I know I said for you to call me when Eden's ready, but I've been fighting with myself all week that I should at least call . . . you know. So yeah. How are you? How's everything? How's Eden?"_

I look at the phone and blink a few times. The same way I do at Eden when he goes off on his rambling tangents. Fuck—that shit's clearly hereditary.

"Okay," I say slowly, glancing over at the clock. He said it's not eve nine—but really, it's still closer to eight. I sigh, we get started pretty late in this house. "Everything's fine—Eden's great." I cut to the chase.

_"Yeah? Umm . . ."_

"And it's okay that you called."

_"Good . . . that's good."_ He pauses, then clears his throat. _"So listen, I was wondering, I mean . . . obviously it's okay if he, you, well you guys . . . it's okay if you say no. But I'm having a small barbeque today. Do you think . . . maybe you'd be interested in coming?"_

"Uh—"

_"I just figure it'd be less pressure, you know. On all of us."_

I take a few deep breaths in preparation to let him down. "It's nice of you to invite us, but I gotta talk to Eden first. Maybe next time?"

_"Yeah, of course. No problem_," he says quickly. _"In fact, I barbeque almost every Sunday—it's my only full day off a week, so anytime, okay?"_

"Sounds good."

_"And, Bella—you have my number. Please . . . please call me if you guys need anything, okay?"_

"Uh huh." I nod around a lump in my throat.

When we hang up, I bring a pillow over my face and scream into it.

**EPOV**

I hang up the phone and refuse to meet my sister's eyes. I don't have time for her teasing at the moment. I forgot, though, that she has a sidekick.

"Daddy?" Gianna sings.

Fuck.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why'd ya lie on the phones? We don't have barbeque every Sunday."

"We do now," my sister snickers.

* * *

**::28::**

**BPOV**

When I emerge from my room for breakfast, I find Emmett and Eden whispering to each other at the table. I clear my throat and cock an eyebrow.

After taking in my appearance, Emmett does the same.

"S'up, Medusa?"

I scowl and flip him off, then run my fingers through my hair. "What's for breakfast?" I slump down on the table and look at Eden.

"Uh …"

"Come on, kiddo, what are you making?"

"Cereal?"

"Sounds good." I nod then lay my forehead on the table. I hear the slow scraping of the chair against the floor as he gets up slowly.

"Rough night?" Emmett asks.

I grunt out a response. "His dad called."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You should let me talk to him."

"Who?"

"Who else?" He snickers. "You can't even say his name."

"Emmett."

"I'll be nice. I just wanna have a chat with him is all."

With narrowed eyes, I lift up my eyes to look at him. "About what?"

"About the importance of not blowing second chances."

I obviously don't need my big brother to fight mine or my son's battles, but that doesn't stop me from giving him Edward's number, with a warning he's only to use it if shit goes south.

Later on that night, after spending an exhausting day running around with Emmett and Eden, I'm on the verge of falling asleep when I hear Eden's tentative voice coming from my doorway. "Hey, Mom, are you sleeping?"

I'm not now. I roll over to face him and see his face scrunched up a little bit. "What's wrong?"

"Can I hang out in here?"

"Hang out?" I look over at the clock. It's after ten. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't." He shrugs.

Now, had his little world not been rocked in just a matter of days, I would have told him he needed to go lie back down, close his eyes and don't move—like my mom used to tell me—but it seems like he needs a little cuddling. Mama's always down for that when I can get it. I offer him a smile and flip the edge of the blanket over.

"Sure, but if you kick me—you're gone."

He giggles, climbing in and snuggling into my side. "Yes, ma'am."

"You okay?" I finally ask him, when I notice his eyes still open minutes later.

"Dunno."

"Alright." I sigh. Time to be a grown up here. "Your Uncle told me you guys talked."

"I figured," he grumbles.

"He didn't tell me about what." I defend him quickly. "Do you wanna tell me? He made it seem like it was pretty important."

"We talked . . . umm . . . he asked about my dad."

We both stare and assess each other after his statement. Both waiting for a reaction.

"Did you want to talk to me about him?" I hedge. "You know you can ask me anything, right?"

"I know. You tell me that all the time."

"Good." I smile, but it's forced. If he knows I'm okay with it, I'm still confused as to why he would think it would hurt me for them to have a relationship. I honestly want to die every time I think about that.

"Mom," he whispers after a while.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can . . . will you tell me that story?"

"Which one?"

"The one about like how you guys used to talk to me when I was still in your belly."

* * *

**::29::**

Over the next couple of days, Eden asks more and more questions about his dad, our relationship, and for the very first time, to see the letters he wrote him.

The one he gave me when I was moving—that was to be given with Eden at the time of his adoption to open at eighteen— and the ones we got a few years ago.

He still chooses to wait to open the first letter but asks me if he can have the most recent ones. I've read them, of course, and to him, but he says he wants to keep them for himself now.

I can see the look in his eyes is different now with Edward being in reach versus someone mentioned in spirit. And I've dropped hints about the barbeque here and there, but he's not there yet. It's fine—really—he can take all his time. I just don't want him to regret it.

And in any case, I need to talk to Edward.

He's here, we're here, he has a house and a kid. So I know, that at least for the time being, he's grounded—not leaving. But we dealt with one flaky guy before, the reason the timing of his letters probably did more harm than good. That's my fault, I guess—thinking I was going to be able to give Eden a dad. But Marcus wasn't his dad. His real dad is here now.

The only issue with that is if he rejects Eden, the damage will be ten times worse.

For all of us, because I would end up in jail for killing his ass.

Yeah—we definitely need to talk.

* * *

**::30::**

By the end of the week, I've answered at least a hundred questions from Eden and received just as much—okay maybe not, but a lot of—texts from Edward.

I'm at the point where I'm ready to lock the two of them in a room and see what happens.

Instead, I enlist my brother's help again. And on Saturday while he's hanging out with Eden, I text Edward and tell him I need to talk to him.

**Is everything okay?**

Before I can answer his text, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Are you busy?"

_"I'm at work, but if you need me or something, just say the word and I can leave."_

"That won't be necessary. But I do need to talk to you. Face to face. And alone."

Edward quickly gives me the address of his job with a cryptic comment that he hopes I won't be mad.

When I get to what looks like a bike shop, and see the sign—I understand.

_*Trix of Eden*_

"Really?" I mumble to myself as I walk inside. I look around and laugh while simultaneously narrowing my eyes at all the dirt and BMX bikes stacked around.

"Bella."

I whip my head around to face Edward. "Eden's never coming to this place."

"Okay?"

"Never mind." I wave my hands in the air. We can discuss him somehow passing on his dangerous hobby another time.

Seeing the look on my face—one that hopefully shows I mean serious business—Edward motions with his head for me to follow him. I do, and he leads me to a small back office with his name on the door.

"Have a seat." He points to the chair behind the desk, sitting himself on a stool in the corner. I nod in thanks, and round the side of the desk to sit, but I stop when I see the pictures on his desk. There are four.

One of him, Alice and Jazz.

One of Gianna.

One of the two of us from High school.

And a picture I sent him a couple years ago—of Eden.


	4. Ch 31-40

**::31::**

**BPOV**

I pick it up and slowly lower myself into the chair. It's Eden by his bike, with a helmet and a big toothy smile holding up a small trophy. Before he broke his arm and I lost my shit about him riding.

Tears prick at my eyes. I don't know what I was going to say to Edward when I drove up here. I hadn't planned ahead if I was going to lose it on him in any way. But seeing the picture on his desk, for some reason, has any premeditated speech flying from my brain.

"Bella?"

"You should have been there for this," I whisper, as a tear falls down my cheek. I was there and so was Emmett, and my mom. Marcus had just bailed but Eden persevered in way a he shouldn't have had to. "I don't know why he pretends—or pretended—to do okay not knowing you, but I know that was a lie. I should have pushed harder. But you should have, too."

"Pushed harder?" My head snaps in his direction at the tone of his voice. "Pushed harder how, Bella? I wrote to you—several times."

"You wrote to _me_," I snap, pointing at myself. "Yes, when I first moved, you wrote to me all the time. Not once did you ask about the baby."

"You were giving him away! What the hell else was I supposed to do? And please don't come in here acting like we both don't know I was against the idea from the beginning."

"So against the idea that when I told you and your family I was fighting for him in court, you weren't there?"

He flinches back as if I'd just slapped him and slumps his shoulders. "I wanted to be."

"But you weren't." Circumstances are circumstances, I get that. But it doesn't change fact.

With a sigh, he runs his hands through his hair a few times. "Is that why you didn't want me meeting him when I wrote to you again?"

"Please." I snort. "I'm not that type of mom. I told you when I wrote back Eden—"

"—Said he didn't want to meet me . . . I remember. But, I guess," he shrugs, "a part of me felt it was easier to think maybe you didn't want me to see him versus the fact my own kid wants nothing to do with me."

"Wanted."

"What?"

"Wanted nothing," I repeat. "As in past tense . . . listen—" I let out a little huff "—I didn't come here to fight about what you think I did wrong, or how I felt you handled things. The fact of the matter is you _have _written him before, tried in some way. And now you're here and he's curious. It might not be tomorrow, or next week, but when the time comes and he wants to meet you—for real—I need to know you won't fuck it up. 'Cause mark my words, Edward—I will stop at nothing to make your life hell if that happens."

* * *

**::32::**

"Ready, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Eden shouts. "Let's go, I'm starving."

I give him a sideways glare, wondering how the hell he's not nervous. I'm shaking here and all he can think about is food.

"Sweetie, you know where we are, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters. "My dad's house. Now can we go? I'm hungry and I wanna show Jazz my scar."

I roll my eyes, but still can't find the guts to move.

It's been two weeks since mine and Edward's little showdown at his bike shop.

We talked—a lot. Argued a little. And even shed a few tears.

The part that got to me the most was when he spoke about how hard it was after I left. After he knew I gave Eden away. I know that pain. I only felt it for about a year, far less than him, but I know it regardless.

He tried to explain to me, again, his reasons for not making it to court—not being there to fight for our kid. I guess I get it, some of it, to an extent. And in the end, it wasn't like I was alone in that court room, but it still hurt. Still hurts at times. So much could have been different. Eden could have grown up with both of us in his life. Even as friends.

"I think about that every day," Edward had said sadly. "Every time I look at his picture, but . . ." he gulped. "Please don't make me—or ask me to say I regret every single decision I made that kept me away. Don't mistake it 'cause I regret a lot and I wish things were different, but . . . at the same time, I wouldn't have gotten Gianna. I honestly thought there was no chance in hell of getting Eden back at the time. I mean who's ever heard of a mom giving her kid up for adoption and getting him back? I couldn't handle losing both of my kids."

It was a hard thing to hear when he shared some of his story about Gianna and her mother. The things that were going on in his family at the time, about them moving, and all the drama they went through. And honestly, part of me felt like kissing him for sparing Eden that, but at the same time, a choice would have been nice. He decided to spare Eden for years without asking him or me what we wanted.

"Time moves quickly, and I never thought months would turn into years and by the time Eden was five he would hate me."

"He can't hate you—he doesn't even know you." I had no idea that comment would cause him to break down the way it did.

"Mom?" I look over and see Eden's gotten out of the car and is standing next to my side with the door open. "Come on," he whines. "Dying of starvation here."

"Alright." I nod. "Let's go meet your dad."

* * *

**::33::**

**Eden POV**

_Dad._

Mmmmh . . . we'll see about that.

I take my mom's hand and walk with her up the driveway, but I frown because she's shaking and it's not even cold.

"Mom." I pull on her hand. "Are you scared?"

"No, sweetie—just nervous."

"Why?"

She looks down and smiles at me, but something's wrong with it. It's not those big, happy smiles she normally gives me.

"No reason. I'm just being silly," she says, then makes a goofy face. I shake my head. She's such a nut. "Wanna ring the doorbell?"

Before I can even answer her, the door flies open, making my mom jump. I look all the way up at . . . you know. Him. The guy, my dad. I almost smile 'cause he looks just like the pictures but I squint my eyes at him. My mom calls it a glare.

We gotta have a serious talk before any of that 'dad' business is gonna happen.

My mom pulls me inside after he asks us to come in. His voice seems really high, which is weird for a guy, but I've heard Uncle Emmett's voice get really high like that once when he was scared.

"Hi."

I look over at him. "S'up?" He smiles at me, it's all wide and stuff, but I wince when I feel my mom's hands get tight around my shoulders. "I mean . . . hello, sir."

His smile gets even wider as he crouches down to the ground to look me in the eye. "My name's Edward."

I look at him like he's crazy. He's a nut like my mom. "I know." Duh. "Mom told me your name, and I know you're my dad."

He moves his head up and down, and I see him swallowing a few times. That reminds me I'm hungry. "So . . . yeah, I gotta tell you something, but I really need to eat first, man."

He laughs at that, and I even hear my mom giggling, but I don't get it.

_What's so funny?_

* * *

**::34::**

**BPOV**

"God, Bella, he's amazing." Edward turns to me after Eden runs off. I nod and hum out a thanks, but I have no idea what else to say. I had no clue this was going to be so weird. "So, do you want something to eat?"

I shake my head. I have no appetite.

"Something to drink?"

"A fifth of vodka?" I chuckle, but it comes out strained and awkward. "So where's Alice?"

"She went to pick up my parents. You know 'cause my dad doesn't drive and stuff anymore."

I nod. "Cool. I mean . . . that she went to get them. Not about your dad being scared to drive after his accident. So ..." I clear my throat. "Umm …" I bob my head, looking around. I didn't get to see the inside of his house at the party.

"Want a tour?" he offers.

"Yes!" I blurt out, thankful for the distraction.

"Okay." He snickers, placing his hands on the small of my back to move me forward. "I don't know if you know, but this house was actually here when we were younger."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it's thirty years old or so. But we basically gutted it when we moved in two years ago." I nod, following along as he shows me the kitchen, the bathrooms, and leads me around to the rooms. "That side," he waves, "Are where Alice and Jazz's rooms are." I offer him a sympathetic smile. I don't know that most guys would be okay with living with their sister and their kids. "This is Gigi's room." He opens a door to reveal a decent size room covered in a multitude of colors. "It's supposed to be like the circus, I guess." He shrugs. "That's my room." He points down the hall. I tip my head but don't move forward, being able to see in it a little bit with the door open. "This," he opens another door. "Is just like a little office."

I smile and nod at the TV and desk, then turn to walk away. "What room is this?" I motion to a closed door on the other side. He hesitates and I scrunch up my nose. "It's not like one of those weird sex rooms is it?" I tease.

He gives me a deadpan look. "'Cause I would have time for that when?"

"Just sayin'." I shrug.

"Y—you can … umm open it, I guess. If you want."

"I want." I nod, with a wide smile. I'm not sure what I'm expecting, but my mouth gapes when I take in the room. It's a pretty basic room, I guess. The walls are a basic cream color and the twin bed has a generic blue comforter set on it. But the walls are adorned with large decals of bikes and people riding them. Before I can ask the question that's on the tip of my tongue, Eden comes tearing down the hall.

"Hey, Mom? Oh, cool. Whose room is this?"

* * *

**::35::**

**EPOV**

I was right to worry about showing Bella the room I decorated for Eden. It's been sitting idle for months, with the theory he still liked riding bikes. And with the hope I would get in touch with Bella, after we both clearly moved—again.

I think I knew deep down, I would find them somehow and someway. At least I prayed I would and was prepared to go on another search. But never did I think they would stumble into my house at my daughter's birthday party.

I snort. That wasn't a birthday party—that was a circus, literally that was the theme. I was all for taking her to the zoo, or the park, but Alice and my mother insisted I go all out. Apparently, turning five is a big ordeal.

Really, though, I think it was to overcompensate. Alice does it with Jazz all the time—being a single parent. And though I try not to do it with Gigi, I don't always succeed.

I've gotten pretty lucky with her, I think. Most kids who've been through what she has would definitely try and milk their family more, but she never does.

When Eden comes flying into the room, both Bella and I snap our eyes in his direction.

"Wow," he says again, running his hands over one of the custom made decals. "Can I have one of these for my room?" He looks at his mother. She nods, but doesn't answer him as she starts blinking back tears. "Are you about to cry?" She shakes her head and gulps, letting us know she's lying. I can't help but to get nervous that those tears aren't angry ones and I haven't overstepped with the room.

All of the sudden, Eden whirls around on me and stomps forward. "I knew it!" he huffs. "I knew you were gonna make her sad. Listen, pal." He puts his hands on his hips. "I took karate for a whole week, okay? You make my mom cry and you answer to me. Got it!"

"Yes, sir," I say as seriously as possible. Even though I really wanna crack up laughing.

"You laughing at me?"

I crack a smile despite myself, but recompose and bend down to his eye level. "Not at all. But is it okay if I talk to your mom really quick?"

He crosses his arms over his chest in a protective stance.

"It's okay," Bella speaks up. But she's looking at me, not Eden. "I … umm this is a really cool room. I-I'm just gonna go get something to drink. You two should talk." She basically sprints out of the room before either of us can say anything and leaves me with a very irate looking eight year old.

"Yeah." He juts his chin out and tries to glare at me. "Let's talk."

* * *

**::36::**

**EPOV**

**A/N: Tissue Warning**

I drop down to the floor and lean against the wall. My palms are sweating and my heart is racing. I want to reach out and hug him, just hold him, but I have a feeling he would use those epic 'one week karate skills' on me if he did.

He surprises me by sitting on the floor close to me, to the point his shoulders touch my arm. I have to ball up my fist to keep from throwing my arms around him, not sure if he would reject me.

"So what did ya say to my mom?"

"Nothing," I answer quickly. "I showed her the room and then you came."

"Oh. Well, that better be all."

"It is," I promise.

"So listen." He moves his body sideways. "My mom—she like tells me stories sometimes . . . about you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh." He nods. "You seem like you can be cool. But . . ." his nose scrunches up.

"You can tell me anything. I won't be mad."

"When we lived in Danton."

"Daytona?"

"Yeah . . . whatever. Anyway, when I was a kid we had a dog."

I snicker. _When_ he was a kid. "Are you gonna ask me to talk your mom into getting you a dog?"

His head snaps up panicked and horrified as he shakes his head from side to side furiously. "Uh uh—no way."

"You didn't like the dog I take it?"

"Oh. No, I loved it—I cried when mom made me give him away."

"Why'd she do that?"

"He was sssoooooo much work." He shuts his eyes and pouts. "And she made me—she made me clean his poop," he whispers.

"No!"

"I know!" He throws his hands up in the air missing my sarcasm. Then he gets quiet. "If I tell you a secret, will you tell me one?"

"Sure."

"When I gave him away, I wanted to be strong for mom, but I cried a little."

"That's okay," I reassure him. "It's okay to cry. And don't ever let anyone tell you not to 'cause you're a boy."

He smiles. "My Uncle Emmett tells me that, too."

My entire body tenses at the mention of Bella's brother. He's four years older than me, Bella and my sister, so we didn't hang around him much. But when Bella and I started dating, he would make sure to come around and scare me from time to time. It obviously wasn't that effective since I managed to get her pregnant. But still he's well over 6' 4" and he's built like a brick shithouse.

"So you don't want me to tell your mom you cried?" I hedge. I'm not sure what he's asking me.

He doesn't answer my question, but I see him pinch his little face as he looks down and starts playing with his hands. "Mom said when you guys were little and gave me to the lady who couldn't take care of me that she cried. Like even more than I did when I have to give my puppy away because I couldn't watch him good. Did you?" He lifts his head back up to look at me. "'Cause I can keep really good secrets. So if you did—you can tell me."

Oh. My throat closes up and tears immediately sting at my eyes. I know what he needs to hear, but struggle to find the words to answer his question. A simple—'yes, I cried' just doesn't seem like enough. "Me and your mom," I start, then shake my head trying to keep the tears at bay. "Uh . . ." I gulp convulsively and clear my throat. I have no idea how to word this. "Do you know what love is? What it's like to love someone?"

He shrugs. "I love my mom."

"Your mom's easily to love," I whisper.

"Totally."

"Does it ever hurt you when you can't buy her something?"

He bites his lower lip and nods. "For mom's day—I want to get her a bracelet. But I don't have a job, so Uncle Emmett and Grandma are going to help me."

"That's really nice of them." I smile, then inhale a deep breath trying to maintain control of my voice. I look up at him and for a second I just stare. I don't know what to say. This is the first real conversation I'm having with my son. The first conversation he's _wanted_ to have with me. And I know—with as smart as he is—giving him nothing more than one hundred percent honesty might destroy any chance I have.

"I was so happy when your mom told me she was pregnant with you." I finally let a tear fall. "I was scared, but oh man was I happy."

"Why was you scared?"

"I was scared I wouldn't be able to give you things. Not just the things you wanted but the things you needed. Do you know the difference?"

"Yeah." He nods. "I want a new skateboard, but I don't need it. I need things like food and shelter."

Despite my tears, and the lump in my throat, I bite down on my lip to hold in a laugh. He recited it so perfectly I know it's because Bella probably said it to him several times.

"Eden," a sob finally escapes. "I wanted to be able to take care of you. So much. More than anything, I swear. But we knew—I knew I couldn't. Not the way you deserved to be. And you deserve so much. God, you deserve so much. I don't know if you understand when someone regrets something, or wishes they didn't do something. But I do wish we didn't give you to the lady. And you know we only did that because we thought she could take care of you better than us, right?"

"Like how I gave 'Enzo' —my dog—to the guy who lived next to us?"

"Exactly like that."

"Are you still scared?" he whispers. It's the saddest voice I've ever heard. "'Cause like I don't want a lot of stuff, you know. I mean . . . yeah I really want that skateboard, but if you couldn't get it for me, it wouldn't make me mad at you or something."

"I am scared," I admit.

His face falls. "Oh. But you don't have to be. Mom gets me everything I need already."

I finally lose any power I had over my emotions and fall apart. "I'm not scared about that. I'm scared—terrified that you don't want me to. Not just get you things but not be around. Eden, I love you—I've loved you since before I met you. I think about you every day and I am so thankful your mom has taken such good care of you when I couldn't." At that point, I drop my head in my hands and weep, apologizing over and over about how sorry I am for missing so much.

I don't have it in me to feel pathetic for falling apart in front of a little boy. He's my little boy and I just finished telling him it's okay for boys to cry. After a while, I manage to silence my tears to sniffles. When I look up, I see Eden has moved closer to me with an apprehensive look on his face.

"So . . ." he starts a little awkwardly ". . . Mom told me once that I give really good hugs and they can make anyone feel better. Did ya . . . uh, do you want a hug or something?"

I pretty much snatch him up at that point.

"I love you," I tell him. "I love you so much, Eden."

He tightens his hug around my neck but doesn't respond. I know he's not there yet, but I hope one day he will be.

* * *

**::37::**

**BPOV**

I have absolutely no shame in admitting I listened behind the door to Eden and Edward's entire conversation.

I also bawled like a little baby.

They had a moment, a beautiful one, but after seeing them both being on the verge of losing their emotions—well, Eden on the verge, because Edward had already lost it—I step in and suggest we end things early.

I can see Edward not wanting to let go of Eden, but it's too much, so I take him home. When he doesn't complain, I know I did the right thing.

I finally call my mom, and we talk and bawl at length about everything. We've spoken here and there over the past couple weeks, but for this, I need unbridled reign to unload on her.

I know how Eden feels, for the most part. So she tells me it's time to think about how I feel. How having Edward back in my life—in any capacity—might affect me. Though I try and assure her it won't make a difference, she makes it clear she doesn't believe me.

"I just want he and Eden to have a good relationship," I tell her. "It seems like we're at a place where they both want it. That's all that matters to me. I have to look at Edward as someone in my past." But even I don't believe the words as they come out of my mouth.

_"Yeah, someone from your past who you just happen to have a kid with," _she presses_, "and who you never stopped loving even though you tried to move on from him a few times . Didn't you tell me he's single?"_

I quickly dismiss her at that point, realizing there's something pretty damn important Eden and I haven't discussed. I know how I feel about it, but I can't be too sure about him. He's clearly better at hiding his true emotions than I thought. I walk to his room, and find the door open and him just lying on his bed. The TV is on but it's clear he's not watching it.

"What's up, buttercup?"

He sighs. "Just thinking."

I laugh. "Yeah, old man? What are you thinking about?"

"What I wanna do for my birthday."

"That's what has you in deep thought?" I tease him and remind him we got a few months to go—he laughs and mentions since he has a lot of friends this year, he should do something big. When he says 'maybe like Gigi's party' I use it as a segue to what I wanted to talk to him about. "I wanna ask you something."

"Okay." He sits up.

"It's about Gianna."

"What about her?"

"Well . . . uh, you realize you guys have the same dad, right? That that makes her your sister?"

"Duh."

"Eden."

"Sorry."

"So, like I was saying—you're okay with that, right?"

"Okay with what?"

For the . . . "With Gianna being your little sister."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugs. "She's cool and not like the annoying little girls who try and kiss me and Jazz at After School."

"What I mean is . . . are you okay with the fact you'll be sharing a dad. Like that she's always had him around but you haven't?"

"That's not her fault." He gives me a look I can't decipher and I bristle a little at how harsh his tone is.

"I know that, sweetheart. But are you okay with it? Are you mad at your dad for being with her and not you?"

"Nope."

"Eden . . ." this time my voice is almost pleading. "It's okay to be mad about that."

"I'm not," he says firmly. "Because . . ."

"Because?"

"I didn't have my dad, but I had you and Uncle Emmett, and Grandma, and—" he giggles "—all of grandma's boyfriends. And it's just been me having all of that. Like I never had to share you guys 'cause I'm your MIP."

"And you're saying Gianna hasn't had that?"

He looks down, sadly. "I guess she's had peoples. Jazz is her cousin and she likes her grandma, too. But—" he pauses and his lip starts quivering.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I move to wrap my arms around him. It's rare he gets super emotional.

"She told me her mom doesn't like her. That's so sad, Mom." I grimace. Jesus, Edward told me they had issues with her, but I hope to God this woman never said that to that little girl. "So it's okay that she has him, you know … that she _had _him. Because—well, she needed him more than I did. And now, well, we can all be together, right? So it doesn't matter?"

* * *

**::38::**

Eden's words leave me reeling.

_She told me her mom doesn't like her._

If I can admit, up until that moment, I had a little bit of resentment in me. Never against Gianna, and to be honest, not even against Edward. More so at the situation that life can play games and tilt fate in a way one child gets their dad while the others don't.

Gianna was a sickly baby—she needed him, but so did my kid.

But putting my feet in that little girl's shoes—shit.

I grew up without a dad, both Emmett and I did, and though at times it stung—my mom did her best to make sure we knew we were loved. It was only rare moments when I felt I was missing out.

But if she hadn't wanted me, had played games with me the way Gianna's mom supposedly did, and pretty much did the 'I'm a mom when I feel like it' thing, I would be far more screwed up.

**E**

**D**

**E**

**N**

Over the next few weeks, it's entertaining to watch as Edward tries to win over Eden's affection. My little boy seems to love giving him a hard time, and Edward doesn't realize jumping through hoops isn't necessary—but I say nothing. They both need it, so I only step in when talks of motorized dirt bikes come into play.

I know he just wants to give Eden everything he wants, since he can now. But it almost feels . . . weird, I guess to have him around and able to do so much, when it's just been the two of us for so long.

"Is it weird?"

I look over at Alice with a cocked eyebrow—annoyed she brought me out of my thoughts, and creeped out she seemed to know what I was thinking. Still, I ask, "Is what weird?"

She nods her head to their front yard. I go back to staring at Eden, Jazz, and Gianna as they run around chasing Edward on his rollerblades.

"Sometimes," I admit. But it's a good weird—not the way I felt her tone implied. I turn and narrow my eyes at her. Yeah, our relationship hasn't picked up from where we left off. Alice was my best friend, and might be again, but she's changed a little. We all do, of course, but she goes about things differently—harshly. She's bitter. "I'm glad about all of this. _Eden_ deserves this."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more. Which is why I keep trying to figure out why it took so long for you to write us. I mean—you really don't think I buy that you _got_ him back do you? Just tell me, Bella—you kept him all along, huh?"

It pretty much takes everything in me not to smack the taste out of her mouth at that point. I've dealt with that question before, even realized there might be a chance Edward wondered the same thing in the beginning, but I owe Alice nothing.

"Fuck you, Alice. You wanna throw that in my face?" I take a step forward, making her shuffle backwards. "By the time my mom became Eden's foster mom—you and I had already lost contact. So I'm soooo sorry," I mock, "that I didn't send out a press release when I was sure—every single day—someone was going to come and take him away from us. But the minute, the second, I realized I had a fighting chance if I went to court—I wrote you guys."

"But—"

"I fucking get it," I snap. "The timing _sucked_ for everyone. You were dealing with a new baby and a deadbeat dad. Your father damn near died in an accident—which by the way . . ." I throw in an admitted low blow, and wave my hands at her designer outfit, and the house I know was bought with the help of his settlement ". . . whatever. Gianna's mom was wreaking havoc, and you moved. Blah, blah, blah. You have your excuses that I've accepted and moved past. Give me the same respect that I've made my mistakes, too. I did my best . . . can you say you did yours?"

"No," she whispers. "I can't."

"And you know what," I add. "At the end of the day—even without those excuses, you wanna know why I'm here? Because of _Eden_. You might not agree with my choice to wait 'til he was ready and to not _force _you guys on him, but from the beginning, it's been up to him to forgive and forget. Not me."

* * *

**::39::**

As the next couple of months pass, the four of us—me, Eden, Edward, and Gianna—settle into a routine.

One that unfortunately involves Eden getting to spend copious amounts of time at what he's dubbed 'his bike shop'. Now with his dad around, and Emmett jumping on the bandwagon—I've been forced to put overprotective and slightly neurotic mom up and allow him to do his . . . whatever you call it with his bikes and skateboards.

I hate it. Every second of it—'cause though I don't want to stifle his hobbies—Eden likes to think he's Ryan Sheckler or Tony Hawk. He's not. And no matter how much money his dad or I make, hospital bills are still expensive. So, yeah—that's my stance.

Anyway, after finding out Edward told a bold face lie about the barbeques just to give Eden and I a reason to come over, I told him to save his money and that he and Gianna were welcome to come over any Sunday he wanted.

It's been a couple months, and to be honest, she's a little hesitant of me but the other day she gave me a big hug goodbye—it made my day.

Today is Saturday and Edward took the day off so the four of us can go together to Eden's friend Seth's birthday party.

I, obviously, didn't want to go—I tried pawning the kids off on him . . . but the invitation clearly said it was for the parents as well. They were more thorough in actually getting names, than some people we know. So I couldn't even get out of it.

"It better not be a circus on steroids like the monstrosity of a party you threw for Gianna." I lean over and whisper to Edward while we're driving there. He snickers, looking at the rearview mirror, making me turn around to see both kids with their eyes glued to the TV on the back of the seat.

"It's just at a skate park, Bella."

I grumble. What's with these boys and risking their young lives. "Anyway, if it's insane, I'm faking a heart attack and we're out of there."

He barks out a laugh causing two rounds of 'shhhhh' to come from the back seat.

When we make it to the indoor skate park place, Eden and Gianna jump out of the car and go tearing past me and Edward.

"Don't worry, we got it!" I shout after them, walking around to the trunk of Edward's Infiniti FX50. Recognizing my sarcasm for what it is, Eden doubles back to the car to help gather their things. "Here." I hand him his helmet as well as Gianna's. "You gotta help your sister when you're in there, okay? Don't let the big kids trample her." Edward's hand still as he grabs her bike. And when I look over, I see Gianna beaming at me. "What?" I look at Edward. He smiles and shakes his head as we walk inside.

Weird.

* * *

**::40::**

"Well, this is . . ." I can't find words as I look around at all the kids on bikes, and boards, running around and such and doing whatever little tricks they can on the ramps. "Did I miss the memo where kid's parties are supposed to be the event of the century?"

Edward laughs as he bends down to adjust Gianna's helmet. "I don't think all these kids are here for the same party. They have specific kid only days here, so . . ."

"Ah—I get it."

"Yeah."

Eden scurries off after getting all his gear in order, and I stand back and watch as Edward wheels Gianna around on a skateboard. It's a really cute sight to see. Not just him with her, but with Eden and all the other kids in general. It does things to my heart—like makes it jump and flutter. Still . . . "I can't believe you let her ride that thing."

"Let her ride it?" He snickers, and looks down at her, then at me. "Or do you mean push her around on it, while she grips my hands for dear life?"

"You can let go, Daddy," she coaxes. "I staying with Bella."

He looks over at me as if to see if it's okay and I wave him off. "Go do boy stuff and leave us girls be."

"You listen to what Bella tells you, okay?" he tells her sternly. "I'm going to make sure your Aunt Alice knows how to get here."

She's hardly listening to him at this point as she starts gripping my hands. Damn, little girl has some strength behind it.

He gives both of us a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping outside to call his sister. Gianna giggles. "And what's so funny?" I smile down at her.

"Is'a secret." She giggles again.

I have no shame. I pout. "Awwh . . . man. Can't you tell me?"

Nibbling on her little lip, she looks around then asks me to stop pulling the board. And crooking her little finger, she makes me promise not to tell anyone.

"Pinky swear."

"Daddy lubs you."

My eyes widen for a split second. How to proceed? "Did he tell you that?"

"Yes."

Am I really about to grill a five-year-old? Yup! "Umm . . . how did . . . when did he say that to you?"

"When I ask him."

Before I can think of anything else to ask her—I hear a blood curdling scream coming from one of the bigger ramps. I would recognize it anywhere. I grab Gigi under my arm and make a bee line toward Eden, as I see the front door tear open and Edward defy gravity by leaping over a table to get to him, too.

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?"

Edward and I both ask when we get to him.

"Eden!" Gianna shouts in her little voice. We're all a mess as we see my little boy on the ground holding onto his arm. It's bent back awkwardly and his face is scrunched up like he's trying not to cry.

"I-I just . . ." he sniffles. "I wanted to try . . . and—" a small sob escapes.

"It's okay. It's okay." Edward repeats. Whether to comfort himself or Eden I'm not sure. "We're taking you to the hospital."

"But—but, I—"

"I said we're taking you to the hospital. End of discussion."

Eden looks at me pleadingly. I know he hates hospitals, but I shrug. I'm with Edward on this one. "Do as your father says, Eden."

I had no idea how much I longed to say those words.


	5. Ch 41-50

**::41::**

When we get to the emergency room, Edward's a hot mess, blaming himself that he should've been watching him.

"I could say the same," I try and reassure him. "But what could I have done?" Honestly, I've done this rodeo before, so though I'm in turmoil knowing Eden's hurt, I don't have time to think about that. "He was playing with his friends. It's not like I woulda caught him in time before he fell—same goes for you."

"But—"

"Edward, stop." My voice is soothing, eyes soft. It's oddly comforting ... seeing him in a panic ... seeing him as a dad. But I don't like him putting this on himself the way he is. "This is one of those 'it's okay you weren't there moments'—kids fall."

He nods, but I can tell —no matter what I say—he's going to beat himself up more for this than he should, so I let it go.

Gianna clings on to me constantly, asking if Eden is okay, as I wait in his room for him and Edward to come back from getting his x-ray. They only let one of us go back and Edward looked like he was getting ready to die, so I let him go back with him.

"He'll be okay, sweet pea." I run my hands through her hair. "It's probably broken, but then he's gonna have a really cool cast and you'll get to sign it." My false enthusiasm does nothing to soothe her, so I stay quiet and just let her hold onto me.

It isn't until Edward rolls a smiling Eden into the room, does she smile and giggle a little herself.

"Gigi, look at my cast!"

I roll my eyes. Kids. Me and his father were ready to have heart attacks and he's more proud about his colorful cast.

"You okay?" I ask Edward after comforting Eden and making sure he's all set.

"Yeah." He sighs and laughs. "I'm prone to overreacting."

"It's called being a parent." I smile at him. "Trust me—I have no idea how I stayed as calm as I did."

"Probably 'cause I was acting crazy enough for the both of us."

"Poor kid." I snicker. "He got stuck with two dramatic parents."

He smiles down at me, adoring and proud.

"Ready to get out of here?" One of the nurses walks in with discharge papers.

"Finally!" Eden throws his good arm up, causing both Edward and I to cut our eyes at him. He grumbles, "Sorry. Jeez, the two of you together . . ." he shudders. "You're scary."

There goes that heart flutter again.

* * *

**::42::**

When we pull up to my house, I notice Alice's car as well as another one I don't recognize sitting in the driveway.

A little boy, Seth, comes jumping out as soon as Eden steps out.

"Yo, Eden!" He rushes over. Oh, lord. Another one. "Dude!" he beams at his cast. "Does it hurt?"

"No way. Didn't even feel it."

I snort. Clearly the macho thing starts early.

"Mrs. Swan."

"Miss," I correct instinctively, smiling at Seth's dad—Quil. We've met in passing when I've picked Eden up at school. He introduced us, you know—since he was so cool and all.

"I am so sorry. You left before I could see if Eden was okay. Seth's cousin Jacob is a little older than the boys and he was trying a trick and well ... Eden tried copying him."

"Yeah." I nod. "He told me."

"If there's anything I can do for you guys . . ."

"We're good." Edward steps up. "But thanks."

"Are you sure?" Quil looks at me, effectively ignoring Edward's existence.

"Yo, Dad!"

With a puffed out chest, Edward pulls Eden to his side keeping his eyes on Quil. "Yes, son?"

Looking back and forth between the two of them, I roll my eyes. There seems to be a bit of a pissing contest going on, and I'm not sure if it's over Eden or me. So I choose to address the kids. "Who wants ice cream?" They all raise their hands, of course, so I shuffle them inside—leaving the big kids, Edward and Quil, on the driveway.

Deciding to let the kids make their own sundaes, Alice and I work quietly along side each other to set up the table as a makeshift ice cream station. I can't say we've made strides in becoming close like we once were, but the resentment—on both our ends—seems to have dwindled a little. I realize, on the whole, I was the most hurt by her. Eden needed his father, but I needed my best friend.

By the time the guys come inside a few minutes later, we've already scooped the ice cream into the bowls, letting the kids dump various toppings on them.

"You guys want some ice cream?"

With a wide smile, Quil accepts while I notice Edward sending him a scowl.

'You okay?' I mouth to him.

He nods, quickly trying to mask his annoyance.

I don't know what happened, but I purse my lips to let him know I'm not buying it. He seems to forget—even with the time apart— I know his tells.

After Seth and Quil are done devouring their ice cream, Quil nervously asks me if he can speak with me—I have a pretty good idea what he wants to say and I wonder if it's the reason Edward suddenly doesn't seem to like him.

* * *

**::43::**

**EPOV**

"God, you're an imbecile."

Not bothering to turn my attention from the window, I scowl at Alice, hoping she'll magically be able to see my face.

"If she says yes to his date, you only have yourself to blame," she continues. "It's been what—three, four months now? Are the two of you ever going to talk about . . . well, the two of you?"

As I continue to focus my gaze on Bella and Quil chatting happily, him reaching over and giving her a hug, I mumble, "There is no 'the two of us'." My chest aches a little at the thought—the realization.

Bella's been beyond amazing to me, if I do say so myself. She's giving me free reign to bond with Eden, taken time to get to know my daughter, opened her home to us. I don't know many women in her position who would do that. It's made me love her more, reminded me why I never stopped loving her in the first place. And just seeing her with Eden, seeing how he's turned out so far—her being the great mother she is . . . I don't deserve her anyway.

"That's for her to decide."

I whip my head around to face my sister. "Huh?"

"You didn't have to say it out loud—it was written all over your face."

"Alice—"

"You thought you lost them. You tried moving on. We _all_ did. And really . . . Bella tried moving on, too. Let's not forget."

"But still—"

"We've all fucked up and fucked each other over in one way or another. And we're all gonna live with some regret, no matter how much we don't want to. Is this—not even talking to her about you two—another thing you want to look back and think 'what if' about? You need to talk to her, at the very least for closure. Proper closure."

"What about Eden?" Approaching Bella in any way that could make her uncomfortable, and in turn make things awkward for me and Eden, is the last thing I need. She's proving not to be that type, nothing like Lily—Gigi's mom—but that woman caused so much wreckage, played so many games . . .

It's Bella's voice, not Alice's that brings me out of my thoughts. "What about him?"

"What?"

"You just said 'what about Eden.'" She narrows an eye, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. "What about him?"

"Edward was just asking me to go check on the kids is all," Alice jumps to my rescue. "They're all in his room and got quiet." Without another parting glance, Alice books out and down the hall.

"Subtle." Bella snorts, running a hand through her hair. "So . . . umm, I guess you guys were kinda spying on me, huh?" She nods her head to the window. I give her an apologetic look, seeing no sense in denying it. Blowing out a breath, she steps further into the room. "I-I'm . . . is it gonna be weird?"

"Is what gonna be weird?"

"If I go out on a date with Quil?"

I clear my throat to try and maintain my cool. "Why would it be weird?"

"Dunno." She shrugs, but there's a look in her eyes I can decipher. "You don't seem to like him very much. And well, you would be my babysitter, I assume, if I went out with him. So . . ." she shrugs again. "Just asking, I guess."

I fidget. I clear my throat again. I look at everything in the room, avoiding eye contact. Basically, I do everything except for answering her question. What I want to do is shout that not only would it be weird, but it would break my heart. That I don't want her to go out with him, ever, because I want her to go out with me and only me. But something stops me. I'm not sure what. So, instead, finally looking back at her, I lie. "Nah—I was just giving him a hard time."

* * *

**::44::**

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward, Alice, and the kids leave—I throw myself on the couch and scream into the pillow.

Idiot. Moron. Dumbass.

I'm cursing both me and Edward in case you're wondering. Gah!

I only caught the tail end of his and Alice's conversation, but it was enough to catch the tenor of the subject. Me. Or better yet—Edward and me.

When the flutters turned into a gnawing feeling, it pretty much came crashing at me then that I'm still in love with Edward.

Okay, I knew that before. My mom knew it. Eden even knew it. And let's not forget little Gianna. But hearing Edward say he did, or does, or thinks he might still feel the same way. Or maybe always has . . . fuck, I'm not even making any sense.

"Mom?" My head snaps up at Eden's confused voice. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sweetie." I straighten myself up from the awkward position on the couch. "What's up?"

"Not much." He shrugs. "I think my arm hurts, though."

"You think?"

When he scrunches up his nose, I give him a look. The look.

"Fine," he sighs. "It hurts."

I open up my arms then to call him forward and ask what he needs.

It's mommy time, and thoughts of Edward—and me—are going to have to wait.

* * *

**::45::**

I love Eden—obviously.

He's the apple of my eye.

The fruit of my loins.

More important than my own my life.

And over the next week or so, he's also a needy little smart ass I'm on the verge of selling to the highest bidder.

The doctor's order to 'not over exert' his arm or whatever, somehow translated to: I can't do anything on my own.

And my orders to make sure he covers his cast with a bag before he showers, or call me to help him if he needs it, morphed into the ingenious idea to take a bath and test 'just how wet' the cast could get.

That was a fun visit to the doctor, let me tell you. I swear Edward almost had to hold me back from my own kid when the doctor told us the best thing to do was replaster his cast.

But all health issues, neediness, and experiments aside . . . he's on my list because he's up to something. What, I don't know. But it's clear Edward's in on it, 'cause he's been acting strange as well.

I have my suspicions—well not really, though I suspect it has something to do with my Mother's Day gift—but I'm never a good guesser. So for all I know, they might be plotting to buy Eden a motorcycle and it has nothing to do with me.

I've thought about cornering Edward, playfully of course, but he's been weird—distant almost—since my 'almost date' with Quil.

And I didn't agree to it to make him jealous, really the prospect of just having a night out with someone over the age of ten was what exhilarated me. But when Edward showed up at my house to watch Eden, with a sick Gianna in tow, something cracked at my heart and I cancelled. Gigi and I spent the night cuddling in my room while I watched princess movies with her.

Best. Date. Ever.

* * *

**::46::**

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I look up from my desk to face my boss. He's nice as far as lawyers go, not really looking down at his paralegals with disdain like some of my other employers. But sometimes he was so demanding it made me crazy; especially when it came to our hours. I fought tooth and nail to make sure he knew six o'clock was my limit, in order to pick up Eden from 'After School'.

"Tascha and Amber told me how much work you put into the Levy case. Good job."

That's all he says before walking away, but it makes me feel good.

So good, in fact, I sneak away a little earlier than usual to pick up the boy.

On my way to the school, I send Edward a quick text to let him know since I'm picking up Eden that I'll just get Gigi too. While Eden gets it, it's still hard to explain to her sometimes if one gets picked up without the other.

They're both bouncing and giggling when I get them, but Eden almost has a coronary after Gianna spills the beans she made me something but can't give it to me until Sunday. I laugh when Eden groans after she asks me, "Does you wanna knows what it is?"

"That's okay, sweetie." I smile at her through the rearview mirror. "I can wait."

She beams, pleased with my answer, while Eden continues shaking his head, mumbling something about 'children' under his breath.

"How about we go and surprise your dad?" I ask them with wide-eyed enthusiasm. "And maybe we can all go to McDonald's?"

Of course that wins them over.

When we get to _Trix of Eden_, as usual, they go tearing inside after I let them out of my car. "Be careful, please!" I shout after them, earning a few chuckles from one of Edward's workers. "Hey, Shades."

She smiles at me, then nods her head to his office. "He's in there. And he's weird. Get him out of here, will ya? I'll watch the midgets."

"I'll do my best." I wink. Then walking away, I add, "Nice hair." She's sweet and a great worker, but every other week, her hair's a different color. Today it's purple.

Once I get to Edward's door, I stop for a second before lightly tapping my knuckles against it. Of the several times I've been here, he's always had it opened at least a little bit, so I'm cautious about interrupting him if he's busy. When he doesn't answer, I knock again and lean my head inside. My mouth curls into a frown when I notice he's sitting at his desk with something in his hands—a faraway look in his eyes.

"Hey, didn't you hear me knocking?" Now, I promise you I said it pretty softly or at least in my regular voice, but it was still enough to scare the shit out of him because he jumped two feet in the air, and the object in his hands went flying..

We both scramble to pick it up, but I reach for it first. Seeing it's the picture of the two of us, my mouth twitches into a smile.

"I always liked this picture," I say softly, handing it back to him.

Placing it back on the desk, he clears his throat. "Yeah, me too."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, I've never had good timing when it comes to blurting things out, but I feel this is a good enough time to ask. To hear him say it. "Edward, why do you still _have_ that picture anyway?"

**::47::**

He doesn't answer.

He doesn't get to, because our two children come flying into the office before he can, chanting about the McDonald's I promised them.

He doesn't answer later after we pry them away from the little playground attached. And he doesn't answer the next day when I drop Eden off after he begged to spend the night at his dad's house.

I still don't get my answer when I speak to him Sunday morning and Eden gets on the phone with explicit orders for me to pick him up at four o'clock, but to wear a 'pretty dress' when I do.

And my answer still doesn't come when I walk into the house to find Edward, Eden, and Gianna dressed up with the house decorated and a table set for dinner.

"What's all this?"

"Your mommy's dinner!" Gianna announces, throwing her hands in the air. "Are you surprise?"

"I'm very _surprised_," I tell her with a smile, letting her and Eden guide me further into the house. I look over at Edward and he gives me a sheepish smile.

"Happy Mother's Day."

I shake my head and chuckle. "That's not 'til next week."

"All part of the surprise."

"Yeah." Eden snorts. "'Cause you woulda found out, Mom." Then he looks at his dad, his face serious. "She always finds out."

**::48::**

Dinner is . . . well it's pizza and burgers, but it's amazing. The gesture of it all, that is, since the kids picked out the menu apparently.

"Well, I am stuffed." I pat my stomach and look at them. "You guys should cook all the time."

"Mom," Eden grumbles, while Gigi giggles. "We didn't cook it. Dad ordered it for us."

"Oh, wow. You had me fooled. It was really good."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want your presents now?"

My eyes widen. "Kisses? Why yes, I do."

Eden's not amused. "Mother."

"Okay, okay—sorry. Yes, I'd like my presents now," I say as seriously as people.

"Me first." He reaches under the table, handing me a small rectangular box.

I shake it. "Is it candy?" Then shut my mouth and all my joking when I see it's a bracelet. My head snaps up as I look at Edward. Since Eden obviously didn't buy it himself.

"I only helped." He throws his hands up.

"And Grandma and Uncle Em, too." Eden taps my hand. "You like it, right? It's pretty cool looking, I think."

I nod, gulping a few times. My kid is a little too awesome for words sometimes, ya know. "Love it," I whisper.

After he tries to help me put it on, but fails, and Edward succeeds, they both look over at Gianna, who's chewing on her bottom lip looking sad.

"Sweetie," Edward coos at her. "Didn't you make Bella something special?" She nods but doesn't say anything or make a move to reach for anything. "Well, don't you want to give it to her?"

She leans over then, thinking she's whispering to her father, but her voice carries. "What if she don't like it, Daddy?"

"Oh, honey, she'll like it—"

"I'll love it, I already do."

She looks at her dad again, then me, then Eden for guidance, who's nodding at her with an encouraging smile. "Remember what I told you?" She nods, giving her brother a small smile. Whatever passes between them then, whatever he told her, gives her the courage to reach under the table and hand me my present. I smile, and giggle when I see it's a homemade Cheerio's necklace. I can't put it on, though, because she didn't think of the mechanics that far.

"She wanted to make you a necklace to go with Eden's bracelet," Edward explains for her. "She didn't see one she liked, so she thought this way would be more special."

"It's really pretty," I tell her. "Better than any necklace I have. The most special, too."

That does it. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so wide.

And my heart cracks and flutters a little more.

I've fallen in love with this little girl. This little girl, who thinks me special enough to make a present for me for Mother's Day. This little girl, who no matter what, as my son's sister will always be in my life now, and I can't see mine without her. Who deep down, I know, if given the chance, I'd do everything in my power to protect and be a mother figure to her.

The little girl whose love has just solidified that Edward and I to figure our shit out, sooner rather than later.

**::49::**

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?" I turn around to look at Edward as Eden and I make our way to the car. After 'dinner' we hung out a little bit, but after Gianna fell asleep on me halfway through _The Lorax,_ we decided to call it a night, since it's a school night after all.

"Good luck, Dad," Eden snickers as he walks past us.

I tilt my head to the side. "Why does he need luck?"

"Oh, I mean goodnight—" he grins, doubling back to give his dad a hug "—night, Dad."

"Your kid's weird." I start chuckling, but it dies a little when I take note of the nervous look Edward's giving me. "What's wrong?"

He looks over my shoulder, taking a deep breath once he hears the car door shut. "So … I was wondering. Well, first, though I want to thank you."

"For?"

"For … for Gianna," he whispers—his voice breaking off a little. "You've just been so—you're so …"

"Hey—" I grab a hold of his hand and shake my head "—No. Please don't."

"I have to." He blinks. "She adores you, Bella. You could've rejected her—you'd have every right to, but you haven't. And … she loves you so much for it. I … I do, too."

Oh, boy.

"Umm . . ."

"The thing with Quil, was that—is that?"

"I just wanted a night out with and adult." Some me time.

"So it's not a thing?"

I smile, hopefully. "No, not at all."

"Good. That's . . . good. Umm, yeah, so—"

"What'd she say, Dad?" Eden suddenly shouts from the car, earning an exasperated look from Edward.

"You're killing me, Son."

"And you're taking forever, _Dad._"

I smile—hearing them go back and forth calling each other 'dad' and 'son' every chance they can still hasn't gotten old.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" I cock an eyebrow playfully at Edward.

"I might have, you know, asked him and Gianna if it's okay with them if I ask you out on a date."

I bite down on my lip to contain the squeal I feel wanting to erupt. There's just so much to talk about, in regards to us. But first … "And what did they say?"

"Oh!" He laughs. "Miss Gianna made it clear to me I had to ask you first 'cause it's not up to the kids, duh."

I give him a cringy smile. "Yeah, of all the habits for her to pick up, huh?"

"It's cool—" he bobs his head up and down, squeezing my hand I hadn't realized was still linked with his "—So . . . if I were to, ya know, ask you out on a date—would that be okay?"

"Definitely."

**::50::**

When Edward picks me up the following Saturday, I'm not sure who's the more jittery of the two of us.

I have no idea what to expect for the night—our first date in well … ever, actually since I'm not sure if hanging out, movies, and group dinners from when we were teens, counts.

It's a pretty quiet ride to the seafood restaurant we decide on, and even after the hostess brings us to our seats.

Once settled, and with a bottle of wine on the table, we take to staring at each other, both still silent.

"I should check on the kids," he says suddenly, whipping out his phone. "Make sure they're not getting into trouble." Then bursts into laughter. "Too late."

When he turns it around to show me the screen, I join in. "Oh, poor Carlisle." I shake my head. "What a trooper, though."

The kids are staying at their grandparent's house, one of the first times since the whole reuniting thing. I had my reservations at first—not because I didn't trust them, but because I just didn't know them. Not anymore.

I'll admit, Edward got a bit of an easier pass with Eden; from both of us. He was his dad, he'd tried—both Eden and I appreciated and recognized him for his efforts.

It took a while for him to be as trusting with the rest of the family, though.

And I wonder if this picture is his subconscious revenge. "So who did what?" I snicker.

"Well," Edward turns the phone back around, "I'm assuming Gigi did the make-up and Jazz and Eden did the faux hawk."

I groan. That reminds me . . . "Eden wants a mohawk, by the way."

"Oh, I know," he says quickly. "He keeps trying to sucker me into talking you into it, but hell no."

I stare at him, gulping in a few times, before breathing out a, "Thank you." It's weird how having that support means so much.

"You're thanking me?"

"Yeah . . . I mean—you're his dad, his father. We all know that, but—" I shake my head "—you don't, you're not _undermining_ me, or trying to, ever. It's . . . nice."

"I could never do that," he answers with a stern, yet sad voice. "You—you're his mother, you have been for eight years. I've been around, been his dad for barely five months now." He looks away, blinking. "I have no right to ever—"

"Hey … don't do that to yourself. You've _always_ been his dad, Edward. Since before he was born. Things—life just . . ." I let my thoughts hang in the air, not sure what else I was going to say. We've fought, we've argued, we've disagreed on so many things over the past few months. Especially in the beginning, especially with how we handled things. "We're good now—we all are. That's all . . . the kids are happy," I stammer. "We're parents—_together_, to two beautiful kids." His head snaps in my direction, in awed shock. "We've made mistakes, we'll continue to make a million more. But we'll do what's right for them. We'll try."

As a few thoughts run through my head, my jaw clenches a little, as I continue. "I'll . . ." I shake my head ". . . I get why you didn't tell me about Gianna in your letters, I don't know if it's something I'll ever get over—being blindsided, but I get it—to an extent. But Lily—" I narrow my eyes at him "—I don't want her around my kid—our kids. She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't get to be a part-time mom." I don't know where I get off throwing around demands like this, but this is me—laying out all my cards on the table. It's not about ultimatums, it's about not wanting that vile woman causing trouble in our lives should anything progress past this dinner. It's about the look Gianna gives me, the one for a constant need for reassurance that I won't try to come and go as I please.

"Marcus is a distant memory," I continue. "It's up to Lily to decide what she wants to be."

"She's already made her choice," he grits out through his teeth. "She hasn't seen Gigi in over six months. She didn't even come around for her birthday, even though I offered to send her a plane ticket."

This only serves to aggravate me where I assume it should make me proud of him for wanting to be a good dad by not shutting her out.

"She had the option of fighting for her when you guys were living in Texas—she didn't. I'm serious, Edward. I don't want her coming around and playing mind games with the kids. It'll only hurt Gianna, and then that'll hurt Eden as well. And if that happens, well . . ." I cock an eyebrow. Spelling out what I'll do to her is unnecessary.

From that point on, we change the topic to the safest subject for any parents, the kids.

It's an easy going dinner after that. No sense of unease or discomfort like I had expected.

I smile when Edward points it out as well. "Okay, maybe at first, I was so nervous I thought I was gonna throw up, but now . . ." he reaches over the table for my hand. I give it without hesitation.

"I think it was the 'parent to our kids' thing," I tease. "I basically had you at hello at that moment."

"That—" he laughs "—and just . . . I've obviously never stopped thinking about you." I inhale a deep breath, this is clearly the talk the two of us have needed to have this whole time. And it's happening now, once and for all. "After you left, life, sense, nothing fit anymore. Nothing _made _sense. I realized," he shrugs, "I never had a plan that didn't involve you in it. A part of me thought you'd come back. I waited. It never dawned on me to go looking for you, beg you to come home. If I had, I would have known about Eden sooner."

"But you—your letters, they stopped."

He looks down, his face showing nothing but regret and guilt. "Mom and dad put me in therapy. And that guy," he chuckles without humor, "maybe he thought his advice was good, maybe I took it the wrong way—too literal, but—"

"What did he say?"

"That I needed to move on. I needed to go on with my life—you and our son would have wanted that."

"And you took that to mean cut off all ties?"

"Are you guys ready for the check?" our waitress interrupts then. Poor girl, she walked right into the dirty look I throw her way.

**E**

**D**

**E**

**N**

"Dinner was nice." I smile at Edward, threading our fingers together over the center console of the car. "We're gonna make this a weekly thing, right? Date night?"

"As long as we have a babysitter." I giggle at his response. "What?" He gives me that smile—you know the one where he doesn't know if he should laugh along with me or if I'm just crazy.

"It's so crazy that we're parents. Sometimes I don't believe it."

"Me, too," he admits. "But we lucked out, huh? We got two amazing kids."

"Yeah . . . we do."

"And, Bella?" Edward's face crumbles a little. "I'm sorry."

Leaning over, I brush my lips against his. "I know—and so am I. But we're good now."


	6. Ch 51-61

**::51::**

When the kids, and Edward's parents don't pester us about how our date went, we decide to keep it to ourselves. After all, there's still some figuring out to do.

Granted, I don't think we need labels to solidify us, not really. Titles and legalities aside, it's clear what we are to each other and to the kids.

So over the next few weeks—and since we were basically spending almost all our spare time together, anyway—the transition goes smoothly. We get our mommy and daddy date nights while the little devils either torture Carlisle and Esme, or stay at home with Alice when she's not on a date as well. On other nights we have family nights at either mine or Edward's house. It's a tossup between who enjoys it more, us or the kids.

All's perfect—almost—except for the little fact Edward's pretty damn hesitant to touch me more than just a kiss here and there.

This shocks all sense out of me seeing as how we've talked at length about 'others' we'd been with beside Lily and Marcus.

Which, sexually, equals no one on both fronts.

With a precocious, and nosy as hell, child such as Eden, I've never even invested in an actual toy. Odds are no matter where I hide it, he'll find it and try to create a rocket out of it or something.

So as much as I'm enjoying me and Edward rekindling our 'relationship', it's also rough keeping my distance.

Very rough.

**::52::**

"Mom, would'ya come on already? We're gonna be late!"

I look over at Edward and my face says it all. 'Get your child, it's too early for this shit.'

"Hey, Eden. Buddy, why don't we make sure we're not forgetting anything?"

"B-but …"

"I promise the parks are gonna be there no matter what time we leave. We're not late."

Thankfully, Eden grumbles and follows his dad, while a sleepy Gianna and I climb into his car in preparation for our four hour journey to Disney.

It's the weekend of Eden's birthday and since he was slacking on coming up with ideas, Edward and I somehow came up with this.

It was supposed to be the four of us, until Eden asked if Jazz could come.

We couldn't say no to that, really.

So with Jazz comes Alice; and with three kids comes reinforcements of the grandparents.

The grandparents sparked my brother into jealousy that he should be able to come, and with him comes my mom.

Not sure how Rosalie played into all of this.

But . . . yup—the gang's all here. In Edward's driveway, ready to caravan to Disney World.

Yay!

**::53::**

Me, my brother, Alice and Edward have all been to Disney World before—either on a class field trip, or just with friends when we were younger.

It's a completely different experience with kids, though; especially your own.

There's that excitement of watching their faces light up at just about everything; from the hotel room to the characters prancing around the park. Hearing the squeals of delight on the rides they're allowed to board and the groans of disappointment for the ones they're not.

Or the confusion of wanting to be excited at Animal Kingdom but the constant fear the animals might attack. Though that's my mom's worry, actually, not the kids'.

It's a downright amazing experience, but by the end of the day, we're all pretty much tired of the parks and each other. So the original plan for the kids to stay with the grandparents so the rest of us could go out doesn't pan out.

"I'm way more interested in cuddling up with my pillow than I am in trolling around Downtown Disney tonight," I groan, fantasizing about giving myself a foot rub once we get into the room. "Sorry to be the party pooper, guys. Go out, the kids can chill out with me."

Edward's silence and Alice's whistling show me, they're on board with staying in, too. I laugh. Even with the reinforcements, we're still drained.

When we get to our Cars themed 'family suite', I almost knock Edward and the kids over rushing for the shower. Eden's already dragging ass, anyway, and Gigi—really she might think she's awake, but it's clear she's sleep walking at this point.

"Make sure the kids take a shower! And that they use soap," I call out to Edward right before closing the smaller bathroom door. We hadn't worked out where who would sleep beforehand, or what bathroom was which, but assuming the kids would like the larger tub, I opt for the pintsize shower.

**E**

**D**

**E**

**N**

Shockingly, after coming out of the shower, Edward and the kids are all cleaned and the midgets are busting with energy.

"How long was I in there?" I look at Edward.

He chuckles in understanding. "Not long, but I'm pretty sure their shower water was laced with crack, honestly."

In an attempt to wrangle them in a bit, I propose ordering in some pizza and watching a movie. I have no strength to take them down to the restaurant. Inviting Alice and Jazz to join us—my brother, Rose, and the grandparents opt to have adult time—turns out to be the best idea ever, because she offers, instead, for the kids to have a slumber party with her and Jazz in their room.

"Yes, they'd love to!" I answer for them, quickly handing out goodnight kisses. "Have fun, but be good for your aunt."

As soon as they're out the door, I do a little dance and go running for my bed throwing myself on there with a giggle and a sigh.

"Someone's happy about being kid free tonight."

Looking up from behind my pillow, I send Edward a scowl. It's a playful one, though—kinda. "Say what you want, mister." I point."But we both know whatever sleeping arrangement we would've tried to agree on, would have ended up with me—the mom—having to sleep with two tiny ninja masters. And waking up with a foot digging into my side, or a butt randomly an inch away from my face. While you snore happily on the sofa bed out there."

"I love when you say stuff like that." I inhale a sharp breath at the low tenor of his voice.

"S-stuff like what? Sofa bed?"

I get a deep chuckle in response, as Edward slowly makes his way over to me. "No." He shakes his head, leaning his hands on the foot of the bed. "The mom stuff. I don't think you know what it does—means to me."

If it's anything like how seeing him act as a dad does to me and my ovaries, life is gonna be good tonight.

I internally squeal at the thought.

**::54::**

With little coaxing on my part, Edward comes and lies down next to me on the bed.

"Are you tired?" I whisper, when I notice his eyes closed.

He doesn't open them, but he gives me a small smile and shakes his head. "No, why?"

Shrugging, I turn over on my back and stare at the ceiling. "No reason."

"No?" I feel his hands slide over my stomach. "You sure?"

"Well . . ."

"Are you? Tired," he adds when I turn my head to look at him again.

"No."

He smiles, leaning over to bring his lips to mine slowly, snaking his hands to my back. I hitch my legs over his hips to roll us over. And when I feel him grind into me, I moan. He does it again, harder and I moan louder.

"Do you . . . are we . . ."

"We better," I almost bark, knowing what he's asking. Then I grimace. "Sorry, I'm just . . . I really want to, you know."

"Me too."

I gulp, a random sense of nervousness washing over me as he sits back to peel off his shirt. Lifting my hips off the bed, I let him take off my shorts. Then I sit up so I can take my shirt off myself.

When I lay back against the pillows, Edward stills.

"What?"

"I love you." Fuck. Blinking, I nod as a few tears threaten to make an appearance. "I just . . . you need to know that before anything happens. Shit happens, condoms break." He looks at me pointedly. I know what he means—what he's referring to. Not us, 'cause we were just careless when I got pregnant, but yeah. "And if anything happens," he continues, "You need to know I'm in—all the way."

"Is that why you've been so . . . hesitant?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't been hesitant."

Lies.

Choosing not to argue the fact, I sit up again and bend my head in a request for a kiss.

He complies, leaning us backward against the bed together. With one hand behind my head, massaging into my scalp, he brings the other one lower.

Lower.

Lower, until I feel his fingers toying with the waistband of my underwear. They're not even the sexy kind, but with the way he fingers at them delicately, he makes me feel as if they're the most expensive lace.

He has a way of doing that, I realize. Making me feel sexy. Even when we're sitting at the table and Gigi and Eden are arguing over whether peanut butter on waffles is gross or not. Over what movie we're going to watch. Or the time at the park, when I went toppling over the swing, face-planted and got a mouthful of dirt and grass. He looked at me like I was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, instead of the swamp thing, which is what I'm sure I resembled.

"I love you, too," I whisper thickly. "More than you'll ever know."

He doesn't answer, just moves his mouth from mine to my neck, sliding his hands into the front of my panties.

I reach for him too, rubbing him through his pajamas. "Off," I say, in regards to his pants, but my underwear are what comes off, causing me to giggle a little. "I mean yours."

"Oh."

He slides off the bed, slowly taking them off with a smirk as I watch him.

I make a little whistling sound at him, and giggle when he gives me a little hip shake dancing action.

When he comes back to me, he kneels in front of my open legs, but a hand against his chest stops him from leaning down.

"What?"

My smirk is what he gets in response when I keep a steady level of eye contact and push him back 'til he's flat against the sheets.

His breath hitches when I wrap my hand around his dick, swiping my thumb over the head. My heart flutters as I remind myself this was the very first one I'd seen, and hopefully, it'll be the last.

I wrap my lips around him, placing my hands on his legs to anchor myself as I start moving my head up and down, slowly.

"Fuck." His hips buck up. I increase my speed, trailing my nails up and down his thighs, before bringing my hands to cup his . . . "Shit!" He practically yanks me away by my hair. "You're gonna make me come."

I can't even respond to that. So I just look at him, hoping my face conveys the deadpan-ness my voice would if I were to speak. Isn't that the main objective here?

Shaking his head slowly, he retracts. "I mean, in your mouth. I know how much you hated that."

As sweet as it is that he remembers, I shake my head at him. If I've gained anything from being a mother over the course of the years, it's a now non-existent limit of what grosses me out. Really, I've seen it all. "Trust me, your spunk is the last thing that'll make me gag now."

"Still." He's stern about it, bringing himself off his back, to move me to mine. He winks. "My turn."

**::55::**

One lick of his tongue against my clit has my eyes rolling back in my head and my hands fisting at the sheets.

"That . . ." I trail off and nod, hoping he understands the implied 'feels fucking good' I'm unable to get out. "Your mouth . . ." More nodding.

I feel his lips smile against my lower lips before the feeling of his licking, nipping and sucking at my clit takes over, as does my ability to make sense.

"Yes . . . okay. I'm . . . it's just. My God, Edward . . . I love . . . Shit!"

See.

When my chanting of 'yes, yes, yes' takes over, he knows I'm close and that's all that matters. Quickly leaning up, he brings his mouth to mine to muffle my shouts, and slides into me quickly, bringing on another orgasm right on top of the one I was already having.

"Shit," he grunts, moving in and out of me with force. "You feel so fucking . . . fuck!"

I take comfort in the fact I'm not the only babbling idiot.

With my eyes squeezed tight and my fingers digging into his back—let's not forget the string of incoherent words that escape from my mouth—I come harder than I have in a long time, if ever, shaking and convulsing around him.

But poor, poor pussy of mine takes notice to the fact it's about to get a little bit of a beating because Edward's not done yet.

"You want me to stop?" he breathes in my air, slowing down his movements a little.

Yes. "No," I whimper and shake my head.

"I'm close," he promises.

Thank God. "Okay."

"Real close," he repeats huskily, bucking his hips harder. His head drops to my shoulders as his breathing increases to a heavy pant. He lets out a grunt of some sort, followed by a curse word I've never heard and can't repeat, before he shakes, stills and collapses on top of me."Damn, Bella."

**::56::**

**EPOV**

Cloud nine.

That's basically where I'm living after we leave Disney. And the weeks that follow.

We were our own little family before, and I don't know why it made a difference, but after coming home, things just got amplified.

Bella's not perfect—no one is—but when it comes to the way she's a mother to our kids, she's pretty close to it.

_Our kids._

Every single time she says it, anyone says it, I feel like my heart might fucking explode. The look on Gigi's face when she so much as hears Bella's name, the amount of love that's clear with every move Eden makes . . . it's insane.

I never thought Gianna would have that. Never thought I would have this.

I never loved Lily—I couldn't. My heart was still with Bella, but I tried. Right after Alice had Jazz, we moved. I'm not sure why, in hindsight, but it made sense to us at the time.

Jasper's family was from Texas. She wanted to raise her son around them, and my parents and I wanted a fresh start.

Their friends basically bailed, just like mine had. But my situation was because I closed myself off. As for my parents, they were the couple who didn't have a handle on their kids.

I got my girlfriend pregnant at sixteen. A year later, their teenage daughter got pregnant as well. Not a family parents wanted their teens hanging around. Everyone blamed them, more than they blamed us.

So when we moved, I was determined to do what my therapists in Florida had told me—move on; and not be 'the boy who got his girlfriend pregnant, then dumped her months later'. Not be the boy who made my parents lose all their friends.

When I met Lily, she made it clear she didn't give a fuck what I had done, who I had been with, or the fact I had a kid somewhere out there in the world. At first.

That didn't change when she got pregnant either. No, she was too busy playing paternity games with me and another boy. I was dead set on stepping up, regardless. I couldn't lose another kid—I wouldn't be able to handle it.

It wasn't until some forwarded mail made its way to us that things went crazy with Lily. I don't remember exactly how old Gianna was, just that she was tiny and in the hospital, again. Lily wasn't being a mom. My dad has just gotten into an accident. Alice was in her own world thinking her and Jasper were about to get married. I was all that little girl had.

We never took a test, I didn't need it. Her curly red hair and green eyes were all I needed.

So when the letter came, after weeks worth of back and forth postage on it, my life was turned upside down. Lily changed overnight. Threats were made, accusations were hurled. And I knew if I stepped a foot out of town, she would take Gianna and run. I would never see either of them again.

I could've handled the situation better. Found a way, I guess. And had it been now—at the age I am—I would have found a way to be as many places as I could. But back then . . . I don't know. I was still a scared kid, in a way. Confused as hell with no clue how to navigate the things life was throwing at me.

Bella doesn't hold it against me. Eden either. Honestly, I think Gianna was the most mad at me for not letting her play with her brother sooner.

But now . . . I glance over at the frames on my desk, and I smile at a picture of the four of us from Disney. Yeah, I think it's water under the bridge now.

"Hey, Boss?" I look up at Shades and smile. "There's a tsunami going on outside, and the store's dead. Can I go?"

When I look out the window, I sigh. The sun is out, the sky is blue, but it's fucking pouring.

Florida.

"Yeah, might as well." I shrug. "You're off tomorrow, right?" She nods. "Have a good weekend."

"Will do." She smirks. "Oh, by the way, Bella's here." My face splits into a smile at that, causing Shades to roll her eyes. "You guys are gross. I'm gone."

As soon as she walks away, Bella pops her head behind the door. "Hey, you."

"Come in." I look over her shoulder, expecting two little people to come strolling in after her. "Where are the kids?"

"With Alice." She bites her lip. "I asked her to pick them up when she gets Jazz from day camp. I figured you and I could use some alone time."

**::57::**

**EPOV**

"Holy shit," I grit out through my teeth, throwing my head back against my chair. I try not to think about how Bella got so good at giving head, but fuck—she's good. "Bella." I clench my stomach, pushing at the floor with my feet to move the chair back. I know she says she doesn't care about me coming in her mouth now, but I don't think she realizes I'm still traumatized from the horrid first time.

I shudder and shiver at the memory, thankful for the timing so Bella doesn't pick up on my thoughts.

She stands up in front of me, running her hands over my shoulders as I slowly pull her pants down. "Sit back on the desk." When she leans back, I roll the chair forward. "And feet up." I place them on the arms, gently pushing her legs wider apart. My cock twitches at the sight of her, the smell of her, and when I take a long slow lick, the taste of her pussy has me almost coming right there.

"Edward," she breathes out a moan, bucking her hips up a little, before pushing my head away by my hair. She doesn't have to tell me what she wants—I know.

Standing up, I kick my pants off the rest of the way, as Bella slides down and turns around, wiggling her ass a little in the air. I smack it, eliciting a little squeal from her.

"How hard do you want it?" I ask, bending down to kiss and bite against the skin of her back. She moans as I slide into her slowly, pull out and slide back in again. I can already feel I'm not going to last long—I was already close from before. "How hard?" I repeat, not waiting for her answer before pulling back and slamming into her.

"Fuck!"

"Good?" I repeat the process, causing her body to lurch forward, her knuckles turning white in response to how tight she's gripping the sides of the desk. "That good, baby?" Taking her string of jumbled words as a positive sign, I crook my arm under one of her thighs to reposition us a little. Putting us at an angle that I know lets me hit her sweet spot. With my eyes shut tight, and hands gripping at her waist, I continue pounding into her. "Play with your pussy, Bella," I demand, knowing I'm on the brink of orgasmic explosion.

Both our hands meet in the middle, rubbing at her clit, fighting against each other's.

"That's . . . yeah, that."

I press on her clit harder, physically begging and praying for her to come.

"You're close, baby?" I drop my hands, bringing it to the desk to anchor myself. "'Cause I'm—" my words are cut off as my skin pricks, feeling like heat and sharp spikes are surging through my body. My stomach tenses, my legs stiffening, as my mouth falls open and my body jerks, the feeling of my come shooting through my dick leaves me paralyzed. Fuck that feels good.

I continue bucking my hips slowly, bringing my hands back to Bella's clit. I try to apologize for blowing my load before her, but the words don't come out. My mouth is dry, and words can't find me as I feel the aftershocks making my body tremble slightly.

With both our hands working together to work her over, I almost cheer when I feel her leg shaking and her breathing pick up. My dick hardens a little—not all the way—but enough that I pull back and start fucking her again, helping to bring her to her own bliss.

"Damn." I slump back in the chair, bringing her with me on my lap. "Yeah . . . I'm gonna need you to plan more of these little impromptu visits from now on."

She giggles. "I think that can be arranged.

**::58::**

**BPOV**

"Gianna, put that back."

"B-but I like it."

"I don't care, I said no."

"Okay," she grumbles, putting a toy away, while Eden lets out a loud sigh.

"Ma, this is like—" he shakes his hands in the air "—so much pressure, ya know?"

"Sweetie," I say as calmly as possible, though any mother walking by could probably relate to the murderous glint in my eyes. With school starting this past week, I've spent enough time shopping with these kids to last me a lifetime. "No one's pressuring you. You said you wanted to get your dad a tie for his birthday. Whatever tie you pick, he'll love." At the very least, he'll pretend to.

"But this is a special tie. For a special day."

"So you've said." For the two hours we've spent walking around the mall. "How about a shirt instead? Remember at first you said you wanted to get him a shirt?"

He shakes his head. "He already has shirts. He doesn't have any ties though—and he has to look nice for this special day."

"Honey, he's already going to be dressed up for his birthday dinner though." I try to explain. "He won't be wearing the tie that night."

"Duh."

My eye twitches as I bring my hand to rub at my temple. "Pick a tie and let's go, or I'm picking one for you."

"Bella?"

Deep breaths, deep breaths. "Yes, Gianna?" I look over at her standing two feet away at a display.

"I wanna gets daddy this." She points. "Please, can I?"

Bending down to her level, I survey the array of colognes. "Do you know what these are?"

"Uhh . . . perfumes?"

I nod with a small smile. "Yes." Then I point to one of the YSL sets. "How about this one?"

"That's the one you like." She exclaims with a wide smile. "I can get him one, too?"

That sure is the one I like, and the one I buy for him is deodorant and shower gel just because I like the smell. "If you want."

"I do, I do."

"And this is going to be for his special night, too?" I fish a little, knowing that of the two kids, she'll break first.

She giggles and nods her head. "Yours, too." She points to me.

Now I'm intrigued. "I have something to do with the special night?"

"Gigi," Eden comes up from behind us. "You're not supposed to tell."

"Oops."

Now I'm really intrigued.

**::59::**

The dinner at Edward's parents' house—the house they grew up in and kept off the market when they moved—isn't a surprise, but the finished product is. Even for me.

"Your parents don't believe in doing anything halfway, huh?" I whisper to Alice, taking in the spread of food and decorations.

She laughs softly, but gives me a small sad smile along with it. "Not really, but at the same time,Edward hasn't let them—us—do anything for his birthday for a while now. It's kind of a big deal."

Really? "Why not?"

"Two guesses," she snorts, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

When Edward comes looking for me minutes later, I practically maul him, throwing my arms around his neck and plunging my tongue in his mouth.

"Mmm." He moans, snaking his arm around my waist. "Happy Birthday to me, huh?"

I shake my head. "Not just for that. Come with me."

"Where are—" His eyes widen and his mouth snaps shut when he sees my face. "Oh."

Sneaking off to the backyard, we silently make our way to the shed. It's a nice one, a little older now, but not overly cluttered with stuff. It's where—as teens—we used to sneak and have sex when we were scared of getting caught in his room.

And coincidently, what's about to go down now.

"We're going to hell for this," he whispers, unzipping and pulling down his pants. Resting his hand on my lower back to bend me over a chair. "I mean . . . people are here for my birthday." I whimper when I feel his whole hand sliding against me, wet from him licking his fingers I'm sure. "People will be looking for us," he continues, fingering at my now slick clit. "And just—"

"Edward, I swear to God if you don't shut up."

"Shutting up!"

**::60::**

Though the kids are pretty oblivious to Edward and me disappearing, every adult in the room—even those I don't know personally—shoot us smirks and smug looks.

We pretend not to notice.

The night is going well, even though the kids look bored out of their minds, but thankfully they know well enough not to speak this truth out loud and embarrass us.

When the actual dinner part comes, Esme makes a touching toast about family and friends, forgiveness and birthdays, and I practically start blubbering after the first few words, so I don't hear it all.

We dance, sing, and laugh. And when the cake comes out, Gigi proclaims to everyone the rule that her dad _has_ to close his eyes and make a wish—silently—or it won't come true. Only to break her order, when she asks him two minutes later what he wished for.

"Remember what I talked to you about? You and Eden?" I hear him whispering to her, as I cut the cake and pretend like I'm not listening.

I hear her giggling but not a response. Dammit.

"Gigi," I sing. "Have a seat, honey so I can give you your cake." One that just happens to be really big. "Eden, you too." 'Cause though I might be trying to bribe them, heads will roll if they get cake icing on their new outfits.

When we all sit down for desert—cake and an assortment of pastries—Esme admonishes me for the sizes of the pieces I gave the kids.

"They'll never sleep tonight now."

It's hard for me not to almost shoot her a dirty look. How is this her problem? "Well I figure it's their dad's birthday, they can have some cake."

"Of course, dear. It's just—"

"—Mom." Edward cuts her off. "Bella doesn't know I asked you to watch the kids yet."

I can see almost every head that isn't of immediate family start looking down and around, as if everything near them is more interesting than the conversation about to take place.

Now, I obviously don't care that he's asked his parents to watch the kids—it's his birthday, maybe he wants a night of peace. I just don't get why he didn't tell me.

"Is there something going on why I'm not in the loop?"

Turns out Gigi doesn't need much bribing. "Tomorrow's a special day."

Oh! Yeah, that. "Really?" I turn to look at her. "And why is that?"

"Cause Daddy says he's gonna purpose."

Eden's hands go flying in the air. "I knew it—I knew it! I told you not to tell her, Dad."

"Oops." Gigi giggles, throwing her hand over her mouth.

"Purpose?" I look over at Edward. A now fidgety nervous Edward.

"Yeah." He stands up and clears his throat. "I think, though, the word she meant to say is propose."

Oh shit.

**::61::**

I let out a squeak and babble out some pretty incoherent shit when Edward walks around the table and gets down on a knee.

"I had planned on doing this tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight, but the cat's out of the bag now." With a nervous chuckle, he looks up at me and rest a hand on my thigh. "I always saw us here, you know. Happy. With two kids. But . . . we never did do anything the easy way, though, huh?"

A watery laugh escapes my throat as I nod.

"You don't have to say yes." My eyebrows shoot up. "Of course I want you to," he rushes out. "It's just—you don't have to say yes _now. _You can take as long as you need. But it's important, every day, to me, that you know where I stand—what I want and what I'm willing to offer."

"Dad," Eden huffs, breaking up the moment. "Would'ya just asks her? I already told you it's okay."

"You're killing me."

Looking between the two of them with an amused grin, I ask, "He told you it's okay? That's interesting."

"Well—" Edward shrugs "—I had to make sure it was okay with them."

"What do you guys say?" I look at the kids. "Is it okay if I marry your dad?"

"Yes!" Gigi runs over to hug me, while Eden gives a stern nod of approval.

"It's okay with them." Edward grins. "Is it okay with you?"

"Is it?" Gianna jumps in, looking a little nervous, like I might say no.

My smile is wide, tears are streaming down my face, and my heart is clambering in my chest. My mouth wants to say 'yes', but it doesn't seem appropriate for us. So with a giggle, I say, "Duh."


	7. Epilogue

**::Epilogue::**

**Eden POV**

**18 Years Old**

"Eden Emmett Swan-Cullen, magna cum laude!"

The auditorium explodes when the principal says my name. But I swear my family's the loudest out of everyone. Christ. They're embarrassing.

"Yay! Go, Eden!"

"That's my boy!"

"Aright, baby! Yeah!"

"That's my brother, people!"

I laugh, throwing the hand holding the paper diploma in the air.

"We did it, ya'll!" Then fling my cap in the air. Everyone follows suit, and I promptly get in trouble, realizing there are still a couple students left to be called.

Oops.

My classmates laugh it off, though, not expecting much else but silliness from my ass. You know—the kid voted 'class clown'.

When we all exit the building after the ceremony, two little bodies go flying into my legs.

"Ah!" I mock scream. "I can't move my legs, help!"

"It's us."

Looking down at my five-year old brother and sister, I laugh. "Well hello, Us. My name's Eden. Nice to meet you."

"Unhand your brother, heathens." My dad walks up, a wide, proud smile on his face, tears behind his eyes.

Good lord. "Dad, please." Really, over the years, the man has taken the 'don't let anyone tell you not to cry 'cause you're a boy' thing a little too seriously."

"Let me be happy, or I'm gonna kiss you," he warns in all seriousness.

"Killing me, Dad."

"So proud of you, son."

"Outta my way, people. Move. I said move." Then a tiny body, but twice the size of the little ones attacks me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Oommf."

"So proud of you, man."

I smile and wrap my arms around my sister. "Thanks, Gi."

"Do I get a hug, too?" My mom's voice brings us out of our moment.

Gianna giggles. "Sure, Mom." Then wraps her arms around her.

"I'm pretty sure she meant me, Gi."

"Please." She snorts. "Can we please stop pretending I'm not the favorite child?"

"Hey!" The twins put their hands on their hips, clearly offended.

"You're all my favorites," Mom declares, defusing the fight about to break out. "I just want a hug from the graduation boy is all."

Wrapping my arms around her small frame, I smile, basking in the moment with her. "It's okay," I tease. "I know I'm the favorite."

She doesn't respond, just tightens our hug, telling me how proud she is of me and how much she loves me. How much everyone does. I know I'm not the favorite, but I know that's her way of telling me we have a relationship no one else will ever understand.

**E**

**D**

**E**

**N**

Back at the house, I make my way to my room while friends and family file in for my party.

There's something I have to do, something I've been putting off for about a month since my birthday, and I don't need an audience for it.

But the bond I share with Gigi gives her the advantage of knowing that even though I sulked off on my own—I don't want to be alone completely.

So when she knocks on my door a couple minutes later, I immediately tell her to come in.

"You got about five minutes before Enzo and Trixie come looking for you."

I snicker at the nicknames we've given Emily and Garrett. Emily being Trixie, of course. And Garrett being Enzo because I just like that nickname. He actually thinks it's cool I nicknamed him after my first dog—though my mom wasn't thrilled.

After my snickers die down, I reach into my top drawer and hand Gigi the letter my dad wrote to me before I was born.

"You sure?"

I nod. At first, I—along with everyone—thought when I finally read it, my mom would be with me. Or my dad. But I need Gianna, my sister, the one who understands me and the situation more than anyone.

We never fought when we were younger—not really, not until we were teens—because I think we just had a greater understanding of things than most kids.

In our own way, we needed each other and we knew our parents needed us.

It was rough sometimes—for her—when people said certain things. Mom and Dad were my real parents, but some people would comment that Mom's not really hers. It would make her cry, make her scared that Mom would change her mind, and it would get kids' asses promptly kicked my Moi, Seth, and Jazz.

Miraculously, we never got in trouble for it either.

Things were never as rough for us as it was about a year after mom and dad got married. Life was good—too good, and Gianna's mom wasn't happy about it.

She didn't like my mom and she sure didn't like me.

When we went to court, I didn't understand what was going on at first, I just know my parents were both pissed. A few weeks later, a man came to our house and told us Gianna wouldn't be living with us anymore. That we could only see her sometimes, that she was going to live with her mom.

I'd never seen my mom and dad cry so hard.

And I was so mad. Mom was her mom, didn't they get that?

Then a couple months later, when that lady showed up at the house with a dirty looking Gigi, my dad looked so mad I thought he was going to hit her. But he always said never to hit girls, even if I think they're asking for it, so I knew he wasn't going to.

My mom though, wow, she wailed on her like they were in a wrestling match.

We thankfully never saw her again.

"Ready to start whenever you are," Gi whispers.

I let out a long breath. "Go ahead."

"Dear son or daughter," she starts softly. "Wow, I don't even know if you're a boy or girl. My name is Edward, and I'm your biological father. There's a chance you may never read this, that no one will give it to you or you might decide you want nothing to do with the guy who gave you away. If you're still reading, I don't want you to ever think we gave you away, though. Not like that. What we did was give you a better life. We were told you wouldn't be given our letters until you were eighteen. By'we', I mean me and your mother. Her name is Isabella, in case no one's ever told you. Anyway, I ask, my hope is that if you put yourself in our shoes, you'll come to understand our decision."

Pausing, Gianna looks at me with a somewhat pointed look.

Yeah, I do understand their decision. More than I ever should.

'Cause last year when my ex-girlfriend came to me and told me she was pregnant, my world stopped. I didn't know what we were going to do, what to think, but I immediately came home and told my parents. They had done a good job establishing a relationship with us where we knew we could tell them anything and everything.

My dad cried, my mom was angry, but both were equally as disappointed.

Options were discussed, and though throughout the years I always had an acceptance of the reason my parents did some of the things they did, it was the first time I truly understood it.

When it all turned out to be a lie, I was too relieved to be mad. Gianna, though, kicked Chelsea's ass.

"Continue."

"I want you to know, I love your mother very much. And I love you. You—" Gianna pauses again, taking a few shaky breaths before continuing, her voice breaking with each word. "You might not have been planned, I won't lie to you about that, but I need you to know, with all that I am, you were loved. And you were wanted. I just wish God brought you—the possibility of you—into my life sooner. My hope is that one day we will meet. And if we do, you give me a chance to explain, a chance to get to know you. If that never happens, if you don't want it to, I'll understand. But just know I'll carry you with me every day for the rest of my life. And if my wishes were granted, if you were named what we'd hoped, I'll leave you with this: I hope more than anything, my dear Eden or Isabel, that you had a good life, with loving parents. And hopefully a brother or sister, or two. Your father, Edward Cullen."

Being a little choked up, I'm shocked when Gigi giggles.

"What?"

"Read the last part." She hands me the letter.

I laugh, bringing it to my face to read the script, written intentionally smaller than the rest of the letter. "And P.S. in case you ever want to come looking for us . . ." I trail off, laughing at the names and addresses listed afterward.

A sniffle from the doorway brings both mine and Gianna's attention away from the note. I smile when I see our parents standing there. Of course, my dad is the one sniffling.

"So you read it?"

"Finally, huh?"

"Gianna, will you help me get the kids out of their nice clothes?"

"Sure, Mom."

They both leave, whispering under their breaths and closing the door, not realizing me and my dad know they'll be listening behind the door.

I shake my head, then look at my dad when he starts speaking.

"Today's a big day, and I really want you to know I'm so, so proud of you."

"I know, old man," I tease him with a smile. "You tell me that all the time, you know."

"Just making sure there are no misunderstandings."

"Never. And, Dad? I'm proud of you, too."

"Okay?"

"This letter—" I hand it to him "—everything you ever wanted for me, before even meeting me, you made it happen."

With a furrow of his brows, he opens it up, not sure what I'm talking about. I place my hand over it, blocking his view. "You know, the part about having a good life and good parents—even a brother or sister. I don't think I could've asked for better."

"So what you're saying is, I didn't screw you up?" He looks at me hopefully. It's hard for me to decipher if he's joking or not. "You've been happy? Me and your mom, we've done a good job?"

I roll my eyes and bump my shoulder with his. "I mean, you're not getting rid of me yet—you still have time to screw me up. But as for now, if you want to know if you kicked ass as a dad?" I scoff. "Duh."

**The end…**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and joining me on another fic! Never expected you guys to embrace and be so protective of this little smart ass like you did! Lol. Really, really hoping Eden talks to me again in the future! Something tells me his story isn't done being told!**

**The full PDF is on the bloggy :-)**

**Muah!**

**Until Next time**

**~Lo**


End file.
